Wolverine and the XMen Season 2
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: With the threat of Apocalypse looming over the present and the future, the X-Men must take in old and new friends to deal with the fret, including the son of Wolverine. Co-Written with Miracleboy 5200.
1. Son of a Legend

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

**Season 2**

Episode 1: Son of a Legend

(It opens at the Mansion as Logan, Scott, Jean, and Rogue are looking at the Professor's body.)

**Rogue:** I wish he could wake up right now. It just don't feel the same without him.  
**Logan:** I know, Rogue.

(Suddenly, they're in the Astral Plain with Xavier.)

**Jean:** Professor?  
**Xavier:** It's good to see you again, Jean. I just found out something important.  
**Logan:** What is it?  
**Xavier:** There's a Mutant named Jim Howlett who lives with his mother in the wilderness of Canada. You must bring him into the X-Men as soon as possible, or Apocalypse will have an extremely dangerous ally.  
**Scott:** You can count on us.  
**Rogue:** Alright.

(Cut to the wilderness as the X-Men arrive in the Blackbird wearing their civvies.)

**Logan:** Hmm... There's something familiar about this place.  
**Scott:** Whenever you say that, something really bad happens to us.

(They arrive at a fairly large house as Logan sees a forest.)

**Jean:** Logan, what's wrong?

(Cut to a flash of an eight-year-old Logan running to the forest as three bone-claws retract into his skin. Logan shakes his head and holds it.)

**Logan:** Uh... What was that?  
**Scott:** What's up?  
**Logan:** I had this weird image of a kid running into that forest... Scared stiff.  
**Rogue:** How'd ya know that?  
**Logan:** I have no clue.

(They knock on the door as what looks like an animated Lynn Collins.)

**Kayla:** Logan?  
**Logan:** Uh... Who... Who are you? I feel like I should...  
**Kayla:** I'm Kayla Howlett, nee Silverfox. My son's right upstairs.  
**Logan:** How'd you-?  
**Kayla:** I knew you'd come back sooner or later.  
**Logan:** Come back?  
**Kayla:** I'll explain later. First off, I'd like to teach at the Xavier Institute.  
**Jean:** I believe we can arrange that.  
**Kayla:** Good. My specialty is-  
**Logan:** Little kids.  
**Kayla:** Yes. Logan, I know you don't remember, but I can feel that you'll remember someday. (She shouts upstairs.) Jim, come down! (Jim walks down, looks at Logan, and begins to walk back up.) Jim, don't be rude. Come down here.

(Jim comes down all the way, and they see Jim's face and realize he looks like an eighteen-year-old version of Logan.)

**Rogue:** Logan, he looks like-  
**Logan:** Wait, you said Silverfox was your maiden name. Who... Who are you married to?  
**Kayla:** You. Jim's full name is James Howlett Jr.  
**Jim:** Hmph. Don't tell me you believe that bull-plop about this jerk getting captured and losing his memory.  
**Kayla:** Jim!  
**Logan:** It's okay. Trust me kid, what Moss and Thorton did to me happened, if you don't believe me, then ask yourself, why would I leave having a family... For these?

(Logan extends his claws.)

**Jim:** I don't exactly trust people who my mom cries over every time she hovers over the subject, as for those... (Jim extends three bone claws, and a coating of adamantium coats them.) I can do that too.  
**Rogue:** Wait, you can create the adamantium on your bones?  
**Jim:** Yeah. So?  
**Rogue:** Well it aint exactly something Logan can do.  
**Scott:** Listen Jim, the X-Men need you. Are you in or out?  
**Jim:** Since Mom's coming, I pretty much have to, but if any of you hurt her, you're all going down.  
**Jean:** Well, I hope you can learn to trust us after awhile. I'm Jean Grey, your new psychology teacher.  
**Jim:** Yeah... Okay.  
**Scott:** Scott Summers. Shop.  
**Jim:** Jim Howlett. Don't give a-  
**Kayla:** Jimmy!  
**Logan:** So... It's nice to meet ya, kid. You can call me, Logan.

(Logan extends his hand, but Jim doesn't take it.)

**Jim:** You can call me, Jim.  
**Rogue:** Hey, I'm Rogue.  
**Jim:** What kind of a name is Rogue?  
**Rogue:** What's it to ya?  
**Jim:** Okay, you, I like.

(As they're about to go to the Blackbird, Sabertooth appears.)

**Logan:** I've got this.

(Logan extends his claws.)

**Sabertooth:** Ooh, having a family reunion Wolverine? I bet it'd be even better if you knew who they were.  
**Logan:** Bub, you are about to get your rear handed to you on a plate.

(Sabertooth and Logan fight as Jim watches.)

**Kayla:** Jim, come on!  
**Jim:** Right.

(Jim goes in as Jean and Scott of to drag Rogue in.)

**Rogue:** No, we can't just leave him like that!  
**Scott:** We're not. Jean, get the flight sequence ready. I'll get Logan.

(Scott jumps down and pulls down his glasses to knock Sabertooth aside.)

**Logan:** Thanks.  
**Scott:** Anytime.

(Sabertooth charges at them again when Jim pounces on him with his adamantium claws out.)

**Kayla:** Jimmy!  
**Logan:** Inside! We'll pick him up as we pass over.

(Sabertooth and Jim fight, and they're as even as Wolverine and Sabertooth.)

**Sabertooth:** Oh, come on!  
**Jim:** Hey pal, can you regrow eyes?  
**Sabertooth:** What?

(Jim stabs Sabertooth's eyes with his claws. Sabertooth roars as Jim jumps on.)

**Jim:** Okay, that was fun.  
**Kayla:** Fun? Fun? Jimmy... You... You're... You are...  
**Scott:** You're your father's son.  
**Kayla:** Well... (She sighs.) Yes, you are.  
**Logan:** Welcome to the X-Men, Kid.  
**Jim:** It's Jim.

(Jim sits down still moody.)

**Rogue:** Moody, aint he?  
**Logan:** Eh. He's in a better mood than I was when I first showed up.  
**Jean:** Let's hurry back. We still have to find Emma.

(The Blackbird takes off as Sabertooth squints at them. Slowly, his eyes heal up.)

**Sabertooth:** Grr...

The End.


	2. Small Change

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

**Season 2**

Episode 2: Small Change

[Scene opens to a dark alley-way as Magneto and Quicksilver stand. Pietro leans against the wall, while Magneto just stares at the ally-way entrance]

**Pietro:** Why are we here, Father?

[Magneto takes his eyes off the entrance and looks at Pietro.]

**Magneto:** We're here to meet a contact of mine.  
**Pietro:** Who?  
**Voice:** (O.S) Me.

[Magneto looks back and see's a shadowed figure standing inches away from him. Pietro jumps, but Magneto remains calm.]

**Figure:** Long time, Magnus.  
**Magneto:** Far too long.  
**Pietro:** Who is this guy?  
**Magneto:** Quiet, Pietro. (To the figure) I require your assistance.  
**Figure:** You know my fee.

[Magneto throws a pouch to the figure. The figure opens the pouch and inside is three gold bars with the Nazi insignia's on them. The figure examines them carefully.]

**Figure:** These are extremely rare.  
**Magneto:** I have a mission that requires your talents  
**Figure:** Interesting. Who's the target?  
**Magneto:** There are two: I need you to go to Genosha...  
**Figure:** (Cutting in) Whoa. Big target.  
**Magneto:** (Raising and eyebrow) Indeed. I need you to get information from the central computer.

[Magneto hands him a disk.]

**Magneto:** This disk will help hack the system.  
**Figure:** I don't usually break into someone's private island. You should try the thieves guild they...  
**Magneto:** The Thieves guild is your first target. There's a thief I want you to eliminate.  
**Figure:** Who?  
**Magneto:** He goes by the name Gambit

[Cut to Magneto handing him a picture of Gambit.]

**Figure:** What, did he court you daughter? (Laughs a little)

**Magneto:** You could say that.

[Cut to the Institute as Kayla and Logan sit on the patio. Logan is uncomfortable.]

**Logan:** A lumberjack? That was my job?

[Kyla smiles and nods her head.]

**Kayla:** Uh-huh and we had the most beautiful house.  
**Logan:** How long were we married?  
**Kayla:** Three years.  
**Logan:** Where did we meet? Wait...

[Scene flashes to Logan hiking in the woods and seeing Kayla, sitting in a tree. She is bare foot and has a few birds perched on her shoulder. Scene cuts to present.]

**Logan:** We met in a forest.  
**Kayla:** Yes.  
**Logan:** I was hiking in the woods and I saw you in a tree. (Smiles) you always loved the outdoors.

[Kayla leans closer.]

**Kayla:** Yes, I did. You built our house in that forest.  
**Logan:** What happened?  
**Kayla:** I'm not sure. You said you were going out somewhere, but you didn't say where.

[Scene flashes to Logan walking home. He goes into his pocket and pulls out a little box with a wedding ring inside it. Suddenly shadowed figures come out and grab him.]

**Logan:** I remember being kidnapped and...  
**Kayla:** What?

[Logan grits his teeth and puts his head down.]

**Logan:** I can't remember!

[Kayla leans into Logan and hugs him.]

**Kayla:** It's alright.

[Scene cuts to Jim, watching Logan and Kayla, through a window. Rogue enters the room.]

**Rogue:** Hey, Jim, what're you looking at?  
**Jim:** My parents. (Eyes widen) I can't believe I just said that.  
**Rogue:** Why?  
**Jim:** Well, for a long time I always saw my father as this big jerk that walked out on my mother. Now, I see he's just a big jerk you can't say what he's feeling.  
**Rogue:** Afraid, I can't argue with that.  
**Jim:** Maybe...he isn't as bad as I thought he was. That doesn't mean I completely forgive him, but...maybe my opinion of him has changed a little.  
**Rogue:** A little is good. A small change can go a long way.

[Cut To the future as Apocalypse addresses the people.]

**Apocalypse:** My people, I am pleased to tell you we will not be plagued by these acts of terror anymore! Allow me to introduce your new horseman!

[The crowd erupts with cheer as the Horsemen walk out; all are obscured by darkness, except one: James Howlett Junior.]

The End.


	3. XGambit

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

**Season 2**

Episode3: X-Gambit

(It opens as Jim's in the Danger Room.)

**Jim:** What's the hardest one ya've got, Forge?  
**Forge:** That's restricted to your dad.  
**Jim:** I can take it.  
**Forge:** Also, didn't your mom say you aren't allowed down here on school nights?  
**Jim:** Shut up and start the thing!  
**Forge:** Okay. Activate Level Ten, Wolverine.  
**Computer:** Warning: Restricted to Wolverine.  
**Forge:** Override. (Thinking) Please don't let Logan or Kayla show up soon.

(Jim jumps away from several lasers, and dodges the huge hammers when Rogue shows up.)

**Jim:** Pause Program! (The program stops.) Rogue, what the hell are ya doing just walking in like that?  
**Rogue:** I walked in with ya. Your dad showed up, and he wanted to tell ya that we're all meeting with the Professor.  
**Jim:** Wait, what?  
**Rogue:** You'll figure it out pretty soon. Forge, you're supposed to come too.  
**Forge:** Okay, cancel program.  
**Computer:** Program terminated. Have a nice day.

(Cut to the room the Professor's kept in.)

**Jim:** Is that...  
**Logan:** Charles Xavier. He'll wake up in about twenty years.  
**Jim:** How the heck do you know that?  
**Hank:** He told us.  
**Jim:** Uh... How? (Suddenly, they all appear in the astral plain as Xavier stands there.) Never mind.  
**Xavier:** My X-Men, a Mutant is in grave danger.  
**Logan:** Who is it?  
**Xavier:** Remy LeBeau. Also known as Gambit.  
**Logan:** Wait, you're making us save him? Why?  
**Xavier:** Right now, Gambit is killed by an assassin hired by Magnus to keep him quiet about several things he discovered on Genosha. Since we know about this, we cannot ignore it.  
**Logan:** Right, Jim, Kayla, you go with me. The rest of you, stay here in case something happens. First though, Jean, we're gonna need ya in Cerebro.  
**Jean:** Right Logan.

(Cut to a few moments later as Jean comes out.)

**Logan:** Well?  
**Jean:** He's still in New York.  
**Logan:** Alright guys, let's move.  
**Jim:** When do I get a uniform?  
**Logan:** It's on order, now let's move!  
**Kayla:** This'll be interesting.

(Cut to New York City as Gambit's in a bar.)

**Gambit:** Here's the name of the game, Mon frère, five card stud. Jokers are wild.

(Gambit easily wins and is about to walk out when the hooded figure appears.)

**Figure:** Gambit of the Thieves Guild?  
**Gambit:** That's me, friend. What would you like?  
**Figure:** Your life.  
**Gambit:** Oh sorry. That's the one thing that I won't sell. (Gambit tosses a card, and it explodes as Gambit runs out.) There goes my favorite bar. Se la gare.

(The figure appears, and the light reveals him to be pale white and looking like a young Dracula.)

**Figure:** The name's Nos, and it's time to kill you.  
**Gambit:** Sorry, but I'm Gambit, and I don't go down easily. (Nos growls and cuts Gambit's arm with a knife.) AHH! (Nos then licks the wound, and his eyes glow red like Gambits.) Oh, Mon dieu.

(Nos grabs a trash can and charges it up when he tosses it, and Gambit's blown into an alley.)

Nos: Ready to give up yet?

(Gambit lies there, and he stands up.)

**Gambit:** I don't think so.

(Nos is about to attack again when Wolverine arrives and cuts Nos' shoulder.)

**Nos:** Ah!  
**Gambit:** Nice to see you again.  
**Wolverine:** Not me.  
**Jim:** Who's the guy with the stupid look?  
**Nos:** The name's Nos. The last opponent you'll ever face.

(Nos charges at Jim when Kayla pushes Jim out of the way, and Nos sinks his teeth into her.)

**Jim:** MOM!

(Kayla groans as she begins to become paler and paler until she falls over.)

**Wolverine:** Kayla.  
**Jim:** Mom. Mom, speak to me.  
**Kayla:** Jimmy... Always remember... No matter... How much things change... Never forget who you are. Logan... I... I love... I love...

(Kayla dies.)

**Jim:** Mom.  
**Wolverine:** Kayla.

(Jim roars and extends his claws with the adamantium and charges at Nos.)

**Nos:** Ah! (Nos grabs Jim's wrists.) You'll let me go.  
**Jim:** No.

(Jim pushes his claws deeper inside.)

**Nos:** You can't... Stop me...  
**Jim:** Just watch, bub.

(Jim takes his claws out, Nos spits, and he falls over.)

**Gambit:** Well thanks for the help, friends.  
**Jim:** Whatever.  
**Wolverine:** What would you say to joining the X-Men?  
**Jim:** Are you insane, Dad?  
**Wolverine:** Probably, but I'm thinking about the fact that Magneto's after the guy, and how if it wasn't for us, he'd be pushing up daisies right now.  
**Jim:** Alright.  
**Gambit:** You know, I'll join for a fee.  
**Jim:** How about group protection from Magneto?  
**Gambit:** Well...  
**Jim:** Dude, a wad of cash is more important to you than your life?  
**Gambit:** Not just any wad of cash. A really large wad of cash.  
**Wolverine:** We'll give ya double what they paid ya for the collar plus your life.  
**Gambit:** Done.  
**Jim:** That is one strange man.  
**Wolverine:** You have no idea, kid. Let's get home.

(Cut to the Professor's room as Jim sits in front of the area.)

**Jim:** Professor Xavier, I know that saving Gambit could help in the long run, but did it really have to cost me my mom? She... She was the only family I had.

(Logan arrives.)

**Logan:** Kid, I know what it's like to lose someone close to ya, and I was beginning to remember our time together. Listen kid, ya can count on me. We have each other now, and the X-Men as well.  
**Jim:** Thanks... Dad.

(Jim shakes Logan's hand. Cut to the Danger Room as Gambit walks in with Jim.)

**Gambit:** What's this?  
**Jim:** You'll see. Ready for some sparring?  
**Gambit:** Between us?  
**Jim:** Close. Activate Hulk Program Level 5.

(An image of Hulk appears.)

**Hulk:** Hulk smash!  
**Gambit:** Ooh, fun.

The End.


	4. Escalations

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

**Season 2**

Episode 4: Escalations

[Scene opens with a shot of Genosha. Scene cuts to the throne room as Wanda, listening to Pyro's report.]

**Pyro:** We've released the imprisoned mutants and most have opted to leave Genosha.  
**Wanda:** What about Senator Kelly?  
**Pyro:** Oh, he high tailed it out of here on his private helicopter. He was not happy.

[Wanda frowns.]

**Wanda:** He has every right to be upset. He halted the Sentinel program and what does my father do? He throws him in the cells.

[Wanda looks down.]

**Wanda:** To think I once believed we were doing the right. (To Pyro) How are the repairs to the city coming?  
**Pyro:** Very good. The damage by the Sentinels was extreme, but nothing we can't handle. The water distribution channel has been repaired, but the generators are going to take some time.  
**Wanda:** I'm glad to hear that. Anything else?  
**Pyro:** No.  
**Wanda:** You are dismissed then.

[Pyro walks out. Suddenly she hears a scream. She quickly runs into the hallway and see's Pyro on the floor. He has two bite marks on his neck.]

**Wanda:** What the...

[Nos appears behind her.]

**Nos:** Hello.

[Wanda turns around and tries to use Hex energy, but Nos grabs her by the wrist.]

**Nos:** You don't want to hurt me. You want to help me.

[Wanda eyes widen and her Hex energy ceases.]

**Wanda:** How can I help you?  
**Nos:** I'd like you to take me to the central computer  
**Wanda:** Of course. Please, walk this way.

[Wanda and Nos walk down the hallway. Scene cuts to them entering the control room. Wanda points to a terminal.]

**Wanda:** Here you are.

[Nos grabs Wanda's wrist again.]

**Nos:** Would you be so kind as to remove any and all security the central computer may have.  
**Wanda:** Of course I will.

[Wanda walks off.]

**Nos:** I think I'm going to enjoy this new ability.

[Nos cups his hands as two small flames appear.]

**Nos:** And this too.  
**Wanda:** All done.  
**Nos:** Thank you, my dear. Now, I have one more thing for you to do this evening.  
**Wanda: **What?

[Nos pulls her close to him and looks into her eyes.]

**Nos:** I want you to go into your room, fall asleep, and forget everything you've seen this evening.  
**Wanda:** Okay, goodnight.

[Nos kisses her head.]

**Nos:** Sweet dreams, my dear.

[Wanda walks out of the room and Nos types away on the keyboard. He inserts the disk Magnet gave him and begins copying everything to it.]

**Nos:** This went easier than expected.

[Nos removes the disk and walks out. Scene cuts to Brotherhoods new hideout, which looks similar to the hideout in X1. Magneto sits at his metal desk, deep in thought. Nos appears before him.]

**Nos:** Mission two complete.

[Nos gives him the disk.]

**Magneto:** What about Gambit?

**Nos:** There was a minor setback, but nothing I can't handle.

[Magneto's face-hardens.]

**Magneto:** Get it done, Nos.

[Nos bows.]

**Nos:** Of course, Magneto.

[Scene cuts to Senator Kelly's Office. Kelly sits at his desk, leaning back in his chair. He's grateful he was able to get off Genosha. There's a loud knock on his door.]

**Kelly:** Come in.

[An animated version of Brian Cox enters the room. He's wearing a business suit and is carrying a briefcase. Kelly walks over to him and the two hug.]

**Kelly:** William, good to see you.  
**Stryker:** It's been far to long, Robert.  
**Kelly:** Take a seat, please.

[They both sit down.]

**Stryker:** You sounded a little shaken on the phone. What can I do for you?  
**Kelly:** Given the lack of arrests and frequent jailbreaks from our MRD facilities The President has ordered the MRD to seek new leadership. They want someone who's experienced in dealing with mutants...  
**Stryker:** (Cutting in) And you want me to interview these candidates to see if they have what it takes?  
**Kelly: **No, I want you to take over the MRD.

[Stryker raises an eyebrow.]

**Stryker:** Really?  
**Kelly:** It's all been arranged. You'll have full access to everything and answer only to The President, himself. Do you accept?  
**Stryker:** Of course, I'm grateful to have even been considered.  
**Kelly:** It was more than that. You've been dealing with the mutant phenomenon for a long time and, given my recent encounter with Magneto, I'd like someone I know and trust to take a stand against the mutants who think they can bully us into submission.

[Stryker gets on his feet and extends his hand.]

**Stryker:** You can count on me, Robert.

[Kelly takes his hand.]

**Kelly:** Preserve and protect the American people, William.

[Stryker nodes his head.]

To Be Continued...


	5. Emma Dilemma

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

**Season 2**

Episode 5: Emma Dilemma

(It opens in the Mansion as Jim and Rogue are thumb wrestling.)

**Jim:** You're dead.  
**Rogue:** No way, you're dead. (Jim leans in, but Rogue backs away.) I don't wanna hurt you.  
**Jim:** Sorry. My social skills aren't the best. Anything you wanna see on the boob tube?  
**Rogue:** Actually, I'd like to hear about your mom.  
**Jim:** She always cared about me, and she always believed in the best in people. The only person she ever held a grudge against is some guy who shot Dad through the head.  
**Rogue:** Who did that?  
**Jim:** She didn't say, but she did say he has very bloody feat by now.

(Cut to Wolverine at Xavier's room when he's on the Astral Plain.)

**Wolverine:** What's up, Chuck?  
**Xavier:** You must save Emma.  
**Wolverine:** You know where she is?  
**Xavier:** Twenty years ago, my time, she appeared in Egypt, and Sinister twisted her into a servant of Apocalypse.  
**Wolverine:** Right now.  
**Xavier:** Yes. You must save her.  
**Wolverine:** You can count on me and the others, Charles.

(The scene returns to normal. Cut to the X-Men outside the Blackbird.)

**Cyclops:** This must be bad if we're all going on this mission.  
**Wolverine:** It is. Emma's going to appear in Egypt, and Sinister's gonna do his remodeling to her unless we can find her first.  
**Jean:** Poor Emma. We have to help her.  
**Wolverine:** Don't worry Jean, we will.  
**Jim:** Hey, I got a good idea for a good name.  
**Wolverine:** What?  
**Jim:** Liger.  
**Wolverine:** That sounds interesting.  
**Liger:** Also, I found one of your spare outfits and, (Liger walks up in a long-sleeved version of Wolverine's outfit, slimmed down here and there.) Ta-da.  
**Wolverine:** Not bad initiative kid. Now let's move.

(Cut to inside the Blackbird as Forge is polishing it up.)

**Wolverine:** Sorry Forge, we need the Blackbird.  
**Forge:** But I just fixed it up! It's spotless.  
**Liger:** I'll stop your worrying.

(Liger claws the Blackbird.)

**Forge:** Hey!  
**Wolverine:** See you later, Forge.

(Cut to Egypt as Emma lies on the ground in front of the Sphinx wearing a ruined version of her uniform. Sinister shows up.)

**Sinister:** Hello Emma.  
**Emma (weakly):** Sinister...  
**Sinister:** We have work to do.

(Cut to the Future World as a Logan with his left hand missing and his arm held in a metal casing is fighting several of Apocalypse's men while X-23 and her clones are fighting off Cyclops while Professor X and Emma are in psychic battle.)

**AoA Emma:** Get out of my head, Xavier!  
**Professor X:** Emma, let me in!  
**AoA Jean:** Professor, let me help you!

(Jean and the Professor go fighting, but with Sinister's manipulations, Emma's still too strong.)

**AoA Logan:** Guys, we can't keep this up forever!

(Cut to the present as the Blackbird arrives in front of the Sphinx. Wolverine and Liger sniff around.)

**Liger: **He's in the Sphinx. Let's get him.  
**Gambit:** Wait Mon frère. I have a previous knowledge of Sinister. Just charging in after him will get us into a mess. We need subtlety.

(Gambit walks to the Sphinx and sees a statue. He touches it, and the statue melts away. A hidden staircase suddenly opens. The X-Men walk in.)

**Cyclops:** That was handy. Now what?  
**Wolverine:** Jean?  
**Jean:** On it. (Jean concentrates and sees a large maze.) This whole place is a maze.  
**Wolverine:** Only one thing to do then. We'll split up. Beast, Jean, and Cyclops will come with me. The rest of you will go with Liger.  
**Beast:** Ah, I see. You'll track them with your sense of smell.  
**Wolverine:** You've got it, Chewie.

(Cut to Liger's group as they twist and turn depending on where Liger goes.)

**Liger:** We're getting close. The scent is getting stronger, and I can definitely pick up someone else.  
**Rogue:** That's gotta be Emma.  
**Liger:** Let's go. (They arrive at a dead end.) I don't get it, the scent led me here.  
**Shadowcat:** I've got an idea. Everyone, hold my hands.  
**Iceman:** Okay.

(They phase through and find themselves in a lab as Emma is strapped to a table, and Iceman and Gambit stare.)

**Gambit:** Ooh-la-la.  
**Iceman:** Yeah. (Shadowcat punches Iceman in the arm.) Sorry.  
**Liger:** Okay, we'll give my dad a few more minutes. If he doesn't show up in 10 minutes, we go in.  
**Rogue:** Right.

(Cut to Wolverine's group as they follow an opposite path and Wolverine's nose.)

**Wolverine:** We're almost there; I'm picking up Sinister and Emma.  
**Beast:** So what's the plan when we go in?  
**Wolverine:** Cause as much commotion for Sinister as we can while someone frees Emma. After that, tactical retreat.  
**Cyclops:** Tactical retreat? We have a change to stop Sinister before Apocalypse shows up!  
**Wolverine:** And who here is strong enough to fight that freak, or did you forget what he did to Warren?

(Cyclops nods. Cut to the end of the trail.)

**Cyclops:** Anyone on the other side.  
**Jean:** Sinister and Emma are in there. Emma's still herself, and the others are waiting in an area just above us.  
**Wolverine:** Right, tell them that when we charge in, they have to break Emma out.  
**Jean:** Got it. (Telepathically) Jim, Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, here's the plan. We're just outside of the wall opposite you, so when we come in, you have to free Emma.  
**Liger (telepathically):** Got it.  
**Wolverine:** Alright. (Wolverine unsheathes his claws.) Let's do this thing.

(The wall is blown away by Cyclops, and they charge in. As Sinister is caught off guard, as he didn't believe anyone had even been aware of where Emma was, he's easily caught up in the fight.)

**Liger:** Now!

(Liger's team jumps down, and Gambit short circuits Emma's restraints.)

**Emma:** Thank you, Monsieur LeBeau.  
**Gambit:** Anytime Cheri.  
**Liger:** One more thing to do before we head out.

(Liger stabs the main console, and the lab begins crumbling.)

**Wolverine:** Good thinking, kid! Everyone, run for it!

(The X-Men run off as Jean uses her telekinesis to keep the rubble from landing on them as Sinister is buried in his lab. Cut to outside.)

**Liger:** You think that's the last we'll see of Sinister.  
**Gambit:** I wouldn't bet on it. That guy has a nasty habit of coming back.  
**Wolverine:** On the bright side, the mission was a success. Let's go home.  
**Emma:** So, what's new with you?

(They leave on the Blackbird. Cut to the Future World as a sudden shift happens and Emma, Jean, and Professor X are fighting Sinister as Wolverine, X-23, and her clones are fighting the others.)

**Future Emma:** So sorry to spoil your fun Sinister, but I don't like the idea of Apocalypse telling me how to run my life.  
**AoA Logan:** Okay, we've beaten most of them. We have to fall back!  
**AoA X-23:** What?  
**Professor:** Logan's right. Fall back to the Mansion. Sinister's too strong for us, right now.  
**AoA Jean:** Alright, Professor.

(They go back as Liger, Cyclops, and Apocalypse arrive.)

**AoA Sinister:** I'm sorry, sir.  
**Apocalypse:** It doesn't matter. No matter how much Xavier's friends alter time to help them when the first battle comes, I will still win. The world will belong to me.

To Be Continued...


	6. Justice and Machines

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

**Season 2**

Episode 6: Justice and Machines

TEXAS- 2010

[Scene fades into a prison cell. A young man, possibly in his late twenties/early thirties, sits alone.]

**Woman:** (O.S) Graydon?

[Graydon looks over and see's Dr. Sybil Zane standing before his cell. She's holding clipboard and pen]

**Graydon:** Hello, Doctor.  
**Sybil:** How do you feel?  
**Graydon:** Like someone waiting to die.

[The door to Graydon's cell opens and Sybil walks in and sits next to him.]

**Sybil:** I was hoping you'd reconsider my offer.

[Graydon shakes his head.]

**Graydon:** You should have stayed in Washington.  
**Sybil:** You're the key to this entire situation, Graydon. Your genetic code is very unique.  
**Graydon:** Well, it should be. I am the son of two mutants. (Smiles) I'm living proof that the struggle will continue forever.  
**Sybil:** It's not just that, Graydon. It's a second chance.  
**Graydon:** At what? Having my body become some laboratory experiment, so you can even the playing field with the mutants?

[Sybil shakes her head.]

**Sybil:** No, you would be protecting every U.S citizen. You were a soldier once. You know what it means to give you life for your country.  
**Graydon:** Those who give their lives for their country do it to protect everyone: whether they be mutant or not.  
**Sybil:** Think of all the people you'll be saving.

[Graydon laughs.]

**Graydon:** I tried saving people once. A mutant and her family are dead because of me.  
**Sybil:** It wasn't your fault, Graydon. Despite, all evidence to the contrary.  
**Graydon:** No, it is my fault. If I had just stayed home and let the MRD handle it we wouldn't be having this conversation. Every night I see the faces of that family and I'm reminded of what I did. Finally, I'm going to pay for it in full.

[Sybil leans closer and holds his hand.]

**Sybil:** This is your chance for redemption, Graydon. To fulfill the cause you were fighting for.

[Graydon looks at Sybil and shakes his head.]

**Graydon:** There's no redemption in hell, Doctor.  
**Sybil:** Please, Graydon. I'm begging you to reconsider.

[Graydon thinks for a few minutes.]

**Graydon:** I'll sell it to you.

[Sybil's eyes widen.]

**Sybil:** For what?  
**Graydon:** A kiss.

[Sybil is caught off guard by the request. Graydon takes Sybil's hand and kisses her, passionately. Sybil's eyes widen but slowly close and she kisses him back. A few seconds pass before the two, regrettably, part lips. Sybil blushes.]

**Sybil:** Wh...Why did you do that?

[Graydon caresses her face.]

**Graydon:** I thought a kiss from a beautiful woman would be the closest I'd ever come to heaven.

[Graydon takes Sybil's clipboard and the signs the paper. Scene cuts to the paper he's signing, which reads: "MRD Robotic & Genetics' Division". Graydon hands Sybil the clipboard. The Dead Space song Twinkle, Twinkle little star starts playing. Scene cuts to Graydon being strapped onto a gurney and a needle piercing his vein.]

Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky.  
When the blazing sun is gone,  
When there nothing shines upon,  
Then you show your little light,  
Twinkle, twinkle all the night.  
Then the traveler in the dark,  
Thanks you for your little spark.  
He could not see which way to go,  
If you did not twinkle so.

[Graydon begins breathing heavily. The warden gives the signal and they activate the lethal injection machine. Graydon feels the liquid being pumped into his body. Graydon slowly loses consciousness.]

When the blazing sun is gone,  
When there nothing shines upon.  
Though I know not what you are,  
Twinkle, twinkle little star.

FADE OUT

FADE IN: 20 years later

[Scene opens with the Nevada desert as a missile drops, causing a giant explosion. When the smoke recedes multiple helicopters start flying in and landing. Dozens of mutant and human soldiers jump out and begin setting up a perimeter around the area. Charles Xavier jumps out. He's wearing a black opts uniform.]

**Xavier:** Logan, hold up here.  
**Logan:** Got it.

[Logan raises his hand and clenches his fist. The soldiers hold their positions. Emma, Bishop, and Hellion meet up with Charles.]

**Xavier:** Ready?  
**Bishop:** Yes.  
**Emma:** I am.  
**Hellion:** Yes, sir.

[Scene cuts to the four of them walking towards where the missile hit. The missile has left a giant crater, but inside is a four-story complex.]

**Hellion:** Man, I knew Apocalypse's facilities were strong, but not this strong.  
**Bishop:** Very true, Julian. However, if we wanted to destroy the facility we would have. (Handing him a bungee rope.) Lower me down.  
**Hellion:** Yes, sir.

[Scene cuts to Hellion lowering Bishop down. When he's safely down he lowers Charles, Emma and then goes down. Xavier looks at his watch.]

**Xavier:** Ten minutes.

[Scene cuts to them entering, what looks like, a control room. Inside are dozens of human sized sentinel robots, lying on operating tables.]

**Emma:** What in lord's name?  
**Hellion:** Looks like Apocalypse has been busy. Do you think they'll activate?

[Bishop goes to the computer terminal and begins hacking the system.]

**Bishop:** I'm in.  
**Emma:** Can you shut down these sentinels before they activate.

[Bishop types on the keyboard.]

**Bishop:** No, because these haven't been programmed yet, there just empty shells  
**Xavier:** Can you access Apocalypse's main computer system.  
**Bishop:** Yes, I can. Give me a few seconds... I got it!  
**Xavier:** Send everything back to headquarters.  
**Bishop:** Ten steps ahead of you, Charles.

[Bishop starts sending all the information back to the HQ. Xavier looks at the Sentinels.]

**Xavier:** What were they doing here?  
**Bishop:** Hang on, I'll find out.

[Bishop pulls up the information.]

**Bishop:** Looks like some kind of R&D facility for a new Sentinel. These guys are a lot smaller than their predecessors and more powerful... hold on.

[Bishop types a few keys and his eyes widen in horror.]

**Bishop:** Oh, my god!  
**Xavier:** What?

[Bishop motions to the empty shells]

**Bishop:** These sentinels are specially designed to infiltrate the resistance, look at this.

[Everyone surrounds the computer monitor as Bishop pulls up the schematics and points to the screen.]

**Bishop:** All right, this is the new sentinel prototype, right? Watch this.

[Suddenly the computer simulates human skin being put over the sentinel machines.

**Bishop:** They've replicated human tissue and are putting them on these sentinels.  
**Xavier:** My lord.  
**Emma:** Impossible.  
**Hellion:** If these get out and start finding our bases...  
**Xavier (Cutting in):** Apocalypse will systematically destroy the resistance.

[Bishop examines the files further.]

**Bishop:** Oh, man this gets worse.  
**Xavier:** What now?  
**Bishop:** It appears they've found a way to fuse a human brain with a computer. If completed these machines will not only look human, but think they're human.  
**Emma:** How far are they from completing this?  
**Bishop:** It looks like they barley passed the prototype phase. Only one has been complete.  
**Xavier:** Can we reprogram it? Maybe it can fight for us.

[Before Bishop can answer the computer terminal starts blinking.]

**Computer Terminal:** Shame on you, Xavier.

[The computer data reforms itself into the face of Apocalypse.]

**Apocalypse:** I would rather see this facility destroyed then have you reprogram my weapons of war!

[Xavier's eyes widen.]

**Xavier:** Let's go!

[Scene cuts to Xavier and the others climbing out of the craters.]

**Xavier:** Logan, it's time to get out of here!  
**Logan:** Got it, (To everyone) we're moving out!

[Everyone boards the choppers and take off. A short second later the facility blows up. The explosion rocks the helicopters a little, but none are damaged. Scene shifts inside Xavier's Chopper.]

**Emma:** Why would he want to destroy years of research and time?  
**Xavier:** To keep it from falling into our hands.

[Scene cuts back to the destroyed facility as Graydon Creed emerges from the crater. He is butt naked and is covered in debris.]

**Graydon:** Wha...where am I?

To Be Continued...


	7. Return to Weapon X Part 1

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

**Season 2**

Episode 7: Return to Weapon X Part 1

(It opens at MRD headquarters as Stryker walks to a room marked X as Moss and Thorton are in front of X-23 as she struggles.)

**Moss:** Now little girl, stop struggling. It'll only make this worse.  
**X-23:** No! Let me go! Let me go!

(Moss forces her head down as Stryker takes out a syringe and drops two drops of a clear liquid on the base of her neck as she stops struggling, and as she's let up, her eyes are now silver.)

**Stryker:** Now, my sources have discovered Logan's little home. We find them, we have a whole batch of new Weapon X recruits.  
**Thorton:** Excellent.  
**Moss:** Not bad, Stryker. Of course, I could have found out eventually.  
**Stryker:** Better sooner than later, Moss. Now, we'll save X-23 for later, and we'll attack the Mansion.  
**Thorton:** Excellent. Thanks to Stryker's... Contribution, I can begin my next plan.

(He takes out a syringe.)

**Stryker:** Interesting.

(Cut to the Mansion as everyone's getting ready to go to bed for the night when Logan sniffs and extends his claws.)

**Logan:** We've got company.

(Deadpool, Sabertooth, and Agent Zero arrive.)

**Emma:** Oh dear.  
**Jean:** What are you three doing here?  
**Sabertooth:** Getting some new recruits sweetie.  
**Scott:** Recruit this!

(Scott takes his glasses off, and Sabertooth is blasted aside.)

**Deadpool:** Holy crap! Is Sabertooth gonna be pissed off at you when we get back to base!

(Logan sneers.)

**Logan:** We're not going anywhere.  
**Jim:** Ditto.  
**Deadpool:** Oh, so this is the squirt who kicked the crap outta Sabertooth. Nice to meet you.

(Deadpool jumps over them and stabs Jim in the chest.)

**Jim:** AH! Oh!

(Deadpool then shoots everybody full of tranquilizers.)

**Sabertooth:** Nice shooting Wilson. Let's get outta here.  
**Deadpool:** Yeah, it's about time for a scene change.

(Cut to Logan waking up clamped to a wall in Weapon X.)

**Deathstrike:** Wake up, Logan-san. It's time to end this.  
**Logan:** Uh... Oh great.  
**Deadpool:** Hey Logan! Great to have you back, and that kid of yours is quite the fighter!  
**Logan:** Grr...  
**Sabertooth:** I've waited a long time for this, runt.  
**Thorton:** Wait! We still need him.  
**Logan:** What do you want the X-Men for?  
**Thorton:** The same thing we wanted with you. In fact, Stryker should be... reeducating your son, very soon.  
**Logan:** Grr!

(Logan extends his claws, but he can't break his arms free.)

**Deadpool:** Okay, so we're waiting for him and 23?  
**Thorton:** You will leave. I don't trust your hatred to be abated before I test our candidate for Weapon XI.  
**Deadpool: **Okay Doc.

(Cut to the cell the X-Men are in. They're in clear plastic prisons, and Scott's eyes are covered in a heavy block, and Emma and Jean have circlets on their heads to stop their psychic abilities.)

**Jean:** Scott, are you okay?  
**Scott:** I've been better.  
**Remy:** Well, this stinks.  
**Rogue:** Hey, where's Jim?  
**Hank:** I'm not sure. They must have hid him somewhere else.  
**Emma:** Oh dear.

(Cut to Stryker as he brings Jim to an area where X-23 is standing next to four babies in test tubes.)

**Jim:** Ew.  
**Stryker:** Hello Mr. Howlett. I'm an old friend of your father's.  
**Jim:** What are you gonna do? (Sabertooth shows up and shoves Jim's head down.) Ah! What are you doing?

(Moss walks up and drips two drops of the serum on Jim's neck. Cut to Logan as Stryker shows up.)

**Logan:** Who are you?  
**Stryker:** Wolverine? My, my. How long's it been? Twelve years? You haven't aged a day. Me on the other hand, nature.

(Logan relaxes a little.)

**Logan:** Uh... Who... Who are you?  
**Stryker:** Don't you remember, Wolverine. I made you who you are today.

(Logan's eyes widen as he flashes back to when he was kidnapped. He's being brought in as Stryker stands there with an un-scarred Moss and Thorton.)

**Logan:** Stryker... Uh!  
**Stryker:** Now, I'd like to show you something. (Stryker pulls out the syringe.) The serum in here acts as a controlling agent for Mutants. It comes from a DNA sample I took from my son's brain fluid.  
**Logan:** Your son? Wait... I think I remember Charles talking about an ex-student from just before he started the X-Men. A kid named...  
**Stryker:** Jason.  
**Logan:** Yeah, and his old man pulled him because he expected Charles to cure him of his mutation. Well now I know you're a moron.  
**Stryker:** Well you know what happened after Jason came home from that little school your friend started? He blamed us for his condition! He resented us! So he'd insert images into our head, so my wife took a power drill to her head to bore the images out, and I guess you can guess the rest.  
**Logan:** So what did you do to him?  
**Stryker:** He was too dangerous. I put him on ice.  
**Logan:** You froze him and stole his brain fluid to create some kind of mind control juice? Stryker, that was your son-  
**Stryker:** No Logan! My son is dead... Like yours.  
**Logan:** What did you do to Jim?  
**Stryker:** Oh, just gave him a dose along with X-23. Now let me introduce the future Weapon XI.

(Jim walks out wearing a black outfit similar to X-23's. X-23 walks out as well, and Logan note's their dull silver eyes.)

To Be Continued. . .


	8. Return to Weapon X Part 2

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

**Season 2**

Episode 8: Return to Weapon X Part 2

(It opens right after part 1, and Logan begins to struggle to free himself.)

**Logan:** You monster! Once I get out of this, I'll tear your face off and cut you into so many pieces, you'll be cold cuts for a vulture!  
**Stryker:** Maybe, Wolverine. Liger, X-23, have some fun.

(Jim and X-23 extend their claws. Cut to the prisons as Rogue is in the same prison as Remy, and Remy's shuffling his deck.)

**Rouge:** Could ya not do that?  
**Remy:** Relax Mon petite. (He walks to the wall.) I've been in these places before. Let's get out.

(Remy draws a smiley face on the wall with his energy, and it blows. Rouge and Remy then run out.)

**Rogue:** Okay, you free everyone else, and I'll look for Logan and Jim.

(Cut to the area as Jim and X-23 repeatedly plunge their claws into Logan as he screams.)

**Stryker:** That's enough for now. I promised Sabertooth the kill, so we'll get right down to the chase. Release him, and we'll prove the ultimate Mutant hunters against Weapon X. Attack, but don't kill him.

(Logan's released, and he breathes hard. Stryker then leaves. Logan doesn't even clench his fists as X-23 and Jim crouch down. Cut to Rogue as she's running. She sees a guard passing a door, and quickly takes her glove off and touches him. He then groans as he falls over.)

**Rogue:** Okay, Logan's in cell X102, and once I get him out; we can use his sense of smell to look for Jim. (Rogue runs to the door and punches in the code to open it as she sees Jim and X-23 fighting Logan, with Logan only defending himself.) JIM!

(Jim turns around, and Rogue sees his eyes.)

**Rogue:** Oh... shoot.

(Jim charges at Rogue, but she ducks out of the way. She then realizes that she forgot to put her glove back on, so she grabs Jim's head. They both groan, but Jim doesn't appear to weaken, instead he clutches his temple as Rogue clutches hers. Cut to the control room as Stryker sees what's going on.)

**Stryker:** Recapture Jim and do whatever you want to the others.  
**Deadpool:** Does this mean we get to kill the tube babies in the next room?  
**Sabertooth:** Wilson, you are sick.  
**Deadpool:** What? You know babies creep me out. Rock a bye ba-Bang!  
**Stryker:** You can't kill X-23-A, B, C, or D.  
**Deadpool:** Aw.

(Cut to Jim grabbing X-23 as she struggles, and Rogue touches her too. She sees several flashes of the tortures Thorton put her through.)

**Rogue:** Geez, these guys are pieces of crap.  
**X-23:** Uh... Who are you?  
**Rogue:** I'm Rogue. I'm a friend of Logan's,  
**Logan:** You probably shouldn't have said that.

(X-23 wrenches herself free and charges at Logan, who catches her wrists as she begins shouting.)

**X-23:** It was you! Everything that happened to me here was because of you!

(X-23 looks at Logan's calm face, and she breaks down and cries as she hugs him. Logan hugs her back.)

**Logan:** Easy kid. We'll take you home and help you out.  
**Jim:** Oh shoot! The babies!  
**Rogue:** Babies?  
**Jim:** There were four babies in test tubes.  
**X-23:** Oh man, when I was under, Thorton took my blood and made clones of me, so they could see how much they could do to people like us without killing them!  
**Jim:** Okay, do you know where the room is?  
**X-23:** Yup.  
**Jim:** Okay, you lead us there.  
**Logan:** Good thinking. Let's move.

(They run, and they arrive just outside of the room X-23's clones are in when Deadpool and Sabertooth approach.)

**Deadpool:** I call killing X-23!  
**Sabertooth:** Hello, Shorty.  
**Logan:** What are you looking at, Shaggy? (Sabertooth extends four adamantium claws from his knuckles.) Uh-oh.  
**Deadpool:** Get ready to have the ass kicking of a life-

(Deadpool's knocked forward by apparently nothing as the X-Men stand there.)

**Logan:** Good going, gang. Now try and find a way out of here!  
**Scott:** Got it.  
**Xavier (voice over): _Scott..._**  
**Scott:** Follow me.  
**Remy:** What? Are you insane?  
**Scott:** Probably.

(They run off.)

**Logan:** Okay Sabertooth. (Logan extends his claws.) Let's go.  
**X-23:** I've got him.  
**Jim:** Rogue, you know how to get in?  
**Rogue:** Not a clue.  
**Jim:** X, you go with Rogue. I'll handle Deadpool.  
**X-23:** But-  
**Jim:** Get going Half-Pint!

(X-23 takes Rogue to the door and opens it. They see Thorton there.)

**X-23:** Ah, crap!  
**Thorton:** Hello X-23. Miss Rogue.

(Cut to the X-Men running where Scott leads them.)

**Xavier: _Scott..._**  
**Scott:** Okay, we have to move forward, and we should hit a jet or something.  
**Emma:** There's a wall between us!  
**Kurt:** I can teleport us in.  
**Jean:** How many can you take at once, Kurt?  
**Kurt:** I think I can take everybody in.

(Kurt teleports everyone into a hanger.)

**Kitty:** Wow.  
**Bobby:** How'd you know about this, Scott?  
**Scott:** The Professor. Thank you.

(Cut to a Future version of the MRD Headquarters as Xavier sits in a Cerebro unit.)

**Xavier:** You're welcome, Scott.

(Cut to Logan and Jim as the two of them fight Deadpool and Sabertooth. Jim then cuts off Deadpool's head.)

**Jim:** Got ya, bub.  
**Deadpool:** Ow! Okay, ow!

(Deadpool's body then stumbles around as it looks for its head. Logan smirks and sinks his claws into Sabertooth and shoves him into Deadpool's body, as they both fall into Deadpool's head.)

**Logan:** Let's go help the girls.

(Cut to X-23 and Rogue as they stare at Thorton.)

**Rogue:** What do ya want, pal?  
**Thorton:** The ultimate Mutant killers, which I will make these four and your friends.  
**X-23:** Not if I have anything to say about it, bub.

(Thorton goes in to attack when X-23 cuts off Thorton's other hand.)

**Rogue:** Okay, ya know how ta release them.  
**X-23:** Yeah, hit the red button.  
**Rogue:** Why the red button?  
**X-23:** It says release.  
**Rogue:** Oh. (Rogue hits the button, and the tanks open, and the fluid drains as the four babies begin to cry.) Oh, don't cry little guys. Okay, now how do we get out of here?

(Jim and Logan arrive as Kurt teleports there.)

**Kurt:** Gutentahg.  
**Logan:** Hey Elf. Get us out of here before Deadpool and Sabertooth recover.  
**Kurt:** Got it.

(They teleport into a jet as Hank is piloting.)

**Logan:** Okay, let's go. (Suddenly, Deathstrike appears out of nowhere on the windshield.) Oh perfect.

(Logan jumps out as Stryker and Moss appear.)

**Moss:** Give up, Wolverine!  
**Logan:** No thanks. (Logan cuts off both of Deathstrike's arms.) I've got too much to do. (Logan hops back inside.) Let's move!

(Cut to the Mansion as they arrive and assess the damage while Logan, Scott, and Jean check on the Professor's body. It's still there and in fine condition.)

**Jean:** Phew. I was kind of scared for a minute.  
**Scott:** Yeah, I was afraid we'd have to look for him again.  
**Logan:** Okay, now for another challenge.  
**Jean:** What?  
**Logan:** Taking care of four babies while we save the world.

(Cut to upstairs as X-23's clones are lying on Rogue's jacket while they look around.)

**Emma:** Okay... What do we do with them?  
**Jim:** Buy a LOT of baby stuff.

(Rogue laughs a little as everyone else chuckles.)

The End.


	9. Battle Plans

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

**Season 2**

Episode 9: Battle Plans

[Scene opens in the future with a Stealth bomber flying in the air. Scene cuts inside as Logan briefs the team for their mission. The team consists of the X-23 clones, Anna, Bonnie, Cathy, and Daphne, along with Domino and Kurt.]

**Logan:** All right, from the information we gathered in Nevada we have determined that New York is where they're replicating human tissue for the new sentinels. As you're all aware the station where they were building them was destroyed. This good news, however, is only short lived. There's no doubt Apocalypse will try to rebuild his facility, but you guys are going to slow him down even further.  
**Cathy:** How are we going to do that?  
**Logan:** Half of you are going to get the prisoners out of the city. While the rest of you destroy the skin-replicating factory.  
**Bonnie:** Where's the factory?

[A hologram of the city appears right in front of them.]

**Logan:** The Chrysler Building. With the growing refugees we can't send in a missile. So, that means you guys need to find a way to destroy the building.

[Kurt raises his hand.]

**Kurt:** Leveling a building isn't easy. We need to find the structures weaknesses and then...  
**Logan:** I know, Kurt. This is why you guys have a week to find out how to destroy the building.  
**Domino:** A week? That doesn't give us a whole lot of time.  
**Logan:** Then you guys better find the time. Dismissed.

[Logan walks out and Domino leans back.]

**Domino:** Typical Logan.

[Scene cuts to the Stealth bomber descending towards New York City, which has a giant wall surrounding it. Scene cuts to Logan walking into the cockpit.]

**Logan:** How we doing?  
**Pilot:** We're undetected.  
**Logan:** All right.

[Scene shift to the team strapping on backpacks. Logan enters.]

**Logan:** It's time to move, best of luck to you all.  
**Anna:** (Sarcastically) We'll be back before supper.

[Logan rolls his eyes. Everyone grabs onto Kurt and they teleport out. The stealth bomber pulls away from the city. Scene shifts to Graydon Creed as he walks through the Nevada desert. He looks down and notices half buried train tracks and decides to follow them. Scene cuts to the tracks leading him to a small town, which looks abandoned. He enters the town and notices a small clothing store. Graydon smiles and goes inside, grabbing the nearest cloths his eyes can see. He grabs a black shirt, blue jeans, white socks, brown boots and a gray trench coat. He rips the tags off and gasps happily, no longer feeling exposed and vulnerable.]

**Graydon (to himself):** My lord these are comfortable.

[Scene cuts to him going to the stores register and grabbing a map. Graydon looks at the map, which only gives him directions to Las Vegas. Graydon laughs, realizing the irony.]

**Graydon:** Guess, I'm heading for the city of sin.

[Scene cuts to the present as Stryker sits in his office, watching the security footage of the X-Men's escape. There's a loud knock on his door.]

**Stryker:** Enter.

[Thorton enters the room.]

**Thorton:** Why are we waiting, Stryker! We know exactly where the X-men are. We should go to their mansion now!  
**Stryker:** Terrible idea, Doctor.  
**Thorton:** Why?  
**Stryker:** Because we'd lose. The X-men have something we do not.  
**Thorton:** What?  
**Stryker:** A Team.

[Thorton raises an eyebrow.]

**Thorton:** We have a team too and...  
**Stryker:** You're missing the point. The X-men fight as a team and until we know how to destroy that teamwork they will defeat us at every turn. Which is why I have found the perfect catalyst to break them apart.  
**Thorton:** Who?  
**Nos (O.S):** Me.

[Thorton turns to see Nos standing behind him. Thorton jumps back. Stryker smiles.]

**Stryker:** Paul, I'm so glad you could make it.  
**Nos (Shrugging):** You call and I drop everything, Sir.  
**Stryker:** I take it your mission with Magneto was a success then?

[Nos nodes his head.]

**Nos:** Yes. I got into Genosha, copied the files and gave Magneto the list of all the unidentified mutants in the United States...

[Holds up a computer disk, similar to Magnetos.]

**Nos:** And took the liberty of making a copy for you, Sir.

[Nos hands Stryker the disk.]

**Stryker:** Well done, Paul. I heard you were having a problem completing your next task.

[Nos raise's an eyebrow.]

**Nos:** That's crazy, Sir. Who told you that?  
**Stryker:** Oh, I have my sources. Don't you worry about that.  
**Nos:** Well, whoever they are, better get their eyes checked because I wouldn't say I have a problem.  
**Stryker:** What would you call it?  
**Nos:** A minor inconvenience.

[Stryker shrugs.]

**Stryker:** Fair enough. Regardless, I've found a way to help you remain in good standings with Magneto.

[Stryker motions for Nos to follow him, which he does. Thorton follows them. Scene cuts to them entering a room. Nos' eyes widen.]

**Nos:** I thought I took care of that.  
**Stryker:** Well, it's good thing you didn't because this gave me a brilliant idea.  
**Nos:** Where'd you find her?  
**Stryker:** We picked her up a few days ago. Some homeless guy found her in an allyway and brought her to the nearest hospital. The doctors ran her blood, found out she was a mutant, called us and I had her brought her.

[Scene shifts to Kayla, deep in her "Death-like" state.]

**Nos:** Is she dead?  
**Stryker:** She may look it, but I assure you she's very much alive.  
**Nos:** How's she going to help me kill Gambit?  
**Thorton:** And, more importantly, how's is she going to help us destroy the X-men?

[As if on cue to door to Kayla's room opens and in walks Sabertooth, carrying an unconscious Mystique in his arms.]

**Sabertooth:** She put up quite a fight, Stryker.

[Stryker looks at Sabertooth and smiles.]

**Stryker:** Right on time, Victor. (To Nos) Paul, may I introduce Raven Darkholme, A.K.A Mystique.  
**Nos:** What is her power?  
**Stryker:** Shape-shifting. She can assume anyone at anytime and can slip in and out of any situation.

[Nos smiles and licks his teeth.]

**Nos:** Interesting. Can I have a bite?

[Stryker nodes his head.]

**Stryker:** That's why I called you  
**Nos:** Yummy.

The End.


	10. Invasion of Weapon X

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

**Season 2**

Episode 10: Invasion of Weapon X

(It opens as Kayla apparently walks up to the Mansion. Cut to inside as Jim and Kitty are reading.)

**Jim:** So, couldn't wait to get close to me, huh?  
**Kitty:** Yeah, that's right.

(Rogue and Bobby clench their fists moodily.)

**Rogue:** Those-  
**Bobby:** You know what we should do? We should make out to spite them.  
**Rogue:** Bobby!  
**Bobby:** Sorry.  
**Rogue:** But you did give me an idea.

(Cut to the living room as Remy's throwing cards in a hat.)

**Remy:** This eats up time.  
**Rogue:** Hey, Remy. I, uh...  
**Remy:** You like Liger, but you're too nervous to tell him.  
**Rogue:** How'd ya know?  
**Remy:** I'd be blind not to see it, and I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll pretend to be your boyfriend if you give me a small fee.  
**Rogue:** Moocher.  
**Remy:** And proud of it, Cherie.

(Kayla then walks in.)

**Rogue:** Kayla! Jim's in the library.  
**Kayla:** Oh, thanks.

(Cut to later as X-23 is talking with Logan.)

**Logan:** So... What would you like your name to be?  
**X-23:** Um... I... I don't know.  
**Logan:** Alright, what do you think of Laura?  
**X-23:** Laura. I like it.  
**Logan:** Alright then, Laura. (Kayla walks by.) Mm?  
**Laura:** Logan? (Laura turns and sees Kayla.) Who's that?  
**Logan:** I think it's Kayla, but that's impossible. Jim and I saw her die.  
**Laura:** Excuse me, I don't know who Kayla is.  
**Logan:** Oh yeah.

(Cut to the library as Kayla shows up.)

**Jim:** Mom?  
**Kayla:** Hello Jim.

(Jim runs up.)

**Jim:** Mom, it's really you! I can't believe it!  
**Kayla:** It's okay, it's okay.  
**Kitty:** Hey Mrs. Howlett.  
**Kayla:** Hello.

(Cut to later as Remy's alone again as Kayla arrives.)

**Remy:** Hello Madame, or should I say, monsieur?  
**Kayla:** What? How could you know?  
**Remy:** No woman acts like you've been doing. So, who are you? (Kayla turns into Nos as Remy smirks.) I was waiting for you to do that.

(Liger and Wolverine come out.)

**Nos:** You two figured out too?  
**Wolverine:** I figured something was up since you didn't smell completely right.  
**Liger:** Now where's my mother?  
**Nos:** I'm not telling you!  
**Rogue:** Who said anything about telling?

(Rogue grabs Nos' face and groans. Cut to a shot of the MRD's Weapon X Base.)

**Wolverine:** Rogue?  
**Rogue:** I've got it. She and Mystique are being held in the Weapon X facility, and they also have a list of all the unregistered Mutants in the US.  
**Wolverine:** Grr. Looks like we've got a job to do. Remy, Rogue, Jim, go prep the Blackbird while I decide who comes with us. (Cut to Xavier's room as Wolverine shows up.) I'm not sure if this works like that, but is there anything else we should do before we leave again.

(Wolverine then finds himself in the Astral Plain.)

**Professor:** Actually, yes. The serum they used on Liger and X-23. Make sure to destroy it before you leave. If you don't, Sinister will steal it and coerce many unsuspecting Mutants with it.  
**Wolverine:** Got it. See ya later.

(Cut to the Blackbird as the X-Men arrive.)

**Wolverine:** Jean, you're staying here to look after the squirts.  
**X-23:** Hey, I resent that!  
Wolverine: I was talking about the babies.  
**X-23:** Oh yeah.  
**Jean:** Don't worry. They'll be fine. See you soon everyone. Be careful and good luck.  
**Cyclops:** See you when we get home.

(Cut to outside the base.)

**Wolverine:** Here's the plan. We're dropping Nos off here before he wakes up, and then we'll have Kurt 'port us into the hanger. Once we're inside, Liger, X, and I will look for Kayla and Mystique. Cyclops, Emma, Nightcrawler, and Beast will go look for the disc and try and wipe it from the systems, everyone else, follow Storm and Gambit to try and find the serum area and destroy every last bit of it. Let's go.  
**Nightcrawler:** Let's go.

(Cut to inside the hanger as the X-Men all appear.)

**Wolverine:** Let's go!

(Cut to one area as Wolverine, Liger, and X-23 try and follow Kayla's scent when Deathstrike arrives.)

**Deathstrike:** Hello Logan-San.  
**Wolverine:** I've got this, you two keep going!  
**Liger:** But-  
**Wolverine:** GO!  
**Liger & X-23:** Going.

(Wolverine and Deathstrike fight as both lock claws against each other. Cut to Cyclops' team as they go through the base until they capture a passing mardie.)

**Cyclops:** Emma?  
**Emma:** On it. (Emma reads the mardie's mind.) The disc is with Moss in the computer room. Straight ahead, first right.  
**Cyclops:** Let's go, guys!

(Cut to Storm's team as they see a passing mardie that Gambit trips up, and Rogue checks his memories.)

**Rogue:** The serum's with Thorton. He's in the R&D area. Straight ahead, second right, first left.  
**Storm:** Let's get going.

(Cut to Liger and X-23 as they enter the room Kayla's scent is coming from as they find Kayla on an operating table with Mystique as Stryker stands there.)

**Stryker:** Look who came home.  
**Liger:** Let go of my mother and Mystique, Stryker.  
**Stryker:** Well I'm afraid I was just about to improve them, so I'm gonna say no.  
**Liger:** Then we'll take them.  
**Stryker:** Deadpool?

(Deadpool shows up twirling a pair of guns.)

**Deadpool:** Hey guys. This has been a few crazy episodes, huh? Now let's get down to business. (Deadpool begins shooting, and the two jump away, and suddenly, X-23 finds herself with Deadpool's gun to her head.) Bye-bye, little girl. To be honest, I've wanted to do this since you were in a test tube. (Liger cuts the gun to pieces.) NO! That was my other favorite gun!  
**X-23:** What happened to your favorite?  
**Deadpool:** Your dad cut it up. The jerk. (X-23 extends a claw on her foot and kicks him in the groin.) Oof! (Squeaky) Damn the author's love of that scene in X-3.  
**Liger:** Okay, now what are you-

(Stryker holds a gun to Liger.)

**Stryker:** Move and this adamantium bullet will pierce through your brain and wipe your mind clear.  
**X-23:** Well... shoot.

(Cut to Wolverine fighting Deathstrike.)

**Wolverine:** Give it up, Deathstrike! You can't keep this up forever!  
**Deathstrike:** Neither can you!

(Wolverine ducks as she gets her claws stuck in a pillar, and Wolverine disconnects a wire and sticks it on Deathstrike's other claw, so that she's electrocuted and passes out.)

**Wolverine:** Now, where are the kids? (Sniff, sniff) Got 'em.

(Wolverine runs down the hallway. Cut to Cyclops' team as they arrive at the computer room, and Moss is there.)

**Beast:** Now Colonel, as you may be aware, I'm a pacifist by nature so-

(Moss holds a gun to Beast, but Beast sighs, jumps up, and lands on Moss.)

**Moss:** Oof!  
**Beast:** Hey, it was his choice.  
**Cyclops:** I didn't say a word.

(Cyclops grabs the disk and fries it as Beast walks up to the computer.)

**Beast:** Okay, here's the list, and I'll just activate the virus Forge and I made for this, and...

(The computer goes black.)

**Nightcrawler:** Wonderbah, now anyone in need of help?  
**Emma:** Let's see, Liger and X-23 are held at gun point by Stryker, but Wolverine's only a few seconds away. The others are about to enter the R&D room to destroy the serum.  
**Cyclops:** Then let's prep the Blackbird unless we get a distress call, then Kurt, Hank, and I will go to help.  
**Nightcrawler:** Right. Let's go.

(Nightcrawler teleports them to the Blackbird. Cut to the R&D room as Storm and Gambit's team arrives.)

**Thorton:** Well, I see I have new subjects to test how long the serum can last.  
**Gambit:** I'll tell you what, Doctor, leave, and you won't lose whatever body parts you have left.

(Thorton pulls out a gun, but Gambit simply sticks his staff in it, and the gun explodes, taking the mechanical hand that replaced the one Wolverine cut off with it.)

**Thorton:** AHH!  
**Iceman:** Cool!  
**Storm:** Okay, let's destroy this stuff.

(Gambit walks to one area, and puts a few cards on every few shelves as they glow pink.)

**Gambit:** Three... Two... One.

(Gambit snaps his fingers, and the serum's blown sky high.)

**Rogue:** Okay, now we've gotta help Wolverine and Liger.  
**Gambit:** There's a video surveillance area right there.

(They see Liger and X-23 held at gun point by Stryker as Wolverine arrives. Cut to the area as just that happens.)

**Wolverine:** Alright Stryker, put the gun down.

(Sabertooth arrives and pounces on Wolverine.)

**Stryker:** Now get going.

(Liger notices Kayla stirring.)

**Liger:** Nah.

(Stryker's about to shoot when Kayla grabs his arm.)

**Kayla:** You're gonna put that gun down and let everyone go.  
**Stryker:** Let them go.  
**Sabertooth:** Colonel, that's-

(Wolverine stabs Sabertooth in the gut as he groans.)

**Wolverine:** Alright, grab Mystique someone, and let's get out of here!

(They do so and run out. Cut to the Blackbird as the remaining X-Men arrive there.)

**Wolverine:** Alright, let's get going!

(They go in and leave. Cut to the Mansion as Kayla is playing with the babies.)

**Kayla (cooing):** Hello there. What are your names sweeties?  
**Liger:** I've got ideas. (Liger points at a baby that's trying to grab Kayla's earring.) Anna. (He points at one who's sleeping contentedly.) Bonnie. (He points at one who's continually fussing to get closer to Kayla.) Cathy. (He points at one who's sleeping and sucking her thumb.) Daphne.  
**Kayla:** Those sound good to me.  
**Logan:** Sound fine to me too. So how'd you...  
**Kayla:** A hibernation state my body puts itself in when I'm in serious need of healing. It only gives the illusion of me being dead.  
**Gambit:** That's interesting. What's next?  
**Rogue:** Beats me. Just wait until the next bad guy begins making trouble?

(Cut to the future as several of Apocalypse's followers suddenly appear on the Resistance's side, and Anna, Bonnie, Cathy, and Daphne blink and shrug their shoulders.)

The End.


	11. Riots, Questions, and Bellboys, Oh My!

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

**Season 2**

Episode 11: Riots, Questions and Bellboys, Oh My!

[Scene opens in New York City as Domino and Kurt talk to Largo, leader of the human prisoners.]

**Largo:** And you're saying you can get us all out of here?  
**Kurt:** Yes.  
**Largo:** All you have to do is get to the Stargate?  
**Domino:** The gate here is rigged to only work one way, but if I can get there and hack the system, I can make it so we can send everyone to one of our bases.  
**Largo:** Will Apocalypse be able to track it?  
**Domino:** No.  
**Largo:** And how are you going to get the sentinels away from the gate?  
**Domino:** (Condescending tone) We'll find a way.  
**Largo:** Don't bother I already have a plan.  
**Kurt:** What?  
**Largo:** We're going to start a riot.

[Scene cuts to Graydon jumping off the back of a Pickup truck.]

**Graydon:** (To Driver) Thanks for the lift.  
**Driver:** No problem.

[The truck drives off and Graydon looks at the Vegas. Scene cuts to him walking down the Vegas strip. As Graydon walks and notices dozens of mutants, but no humans.]

**Graydon:** Well, that's weird.

[Graydon looks around and see's that Vegas is, relatively the same.]

**Graydon:** Glad to see some things don't change.

[Graydon stops a random person.]

**Graydon:** Excuse me, sir, but can you tell me what year it is?

[The person raises an eyebrow.]

**Person:** It's two thousand and twenty.  
**Graydon:** Two thousand and twenty?  
**Person:** Yes.

[The random person walks away, leaving Graydon aw struck. Suddenly there's a loud crack and Graydon looks to see a giant hologram of Apocalypse appear on the strip. All commotion in Vegas stops as everyone pays attention to the hologram.]

**Everyone:** Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Apocalypse!

[The hologram of Apocalypse raises his hand and everyone becomes silent.]

**Apocalypse (Statically):** My loyal subjects. I come to you with the gravest of news. The terrorist group led by Charles Xavier has struck again, this time at our research and development facility in Nevada. Countless lives where lost and Xavier still remains at large...  
**Graydon (Mentally):** What the hell is going on here?

[This is so much for Graydon to take in that he stops listening for a second.]

**Graydon (To himself):** My god. Am I dead or have I traveled through time? I remember...

[Scene flashes to Graydon losing consciousness and then suddenly waking up in the present.]

**Graydon:** What's happening to me?

[Graydon looks back at the hologram.]

**Apocalypse:** Remember, my subjects, beware there are traitors among you...and for those who are joining the cause against these terrorists, remember this, the one who brings me the head of Charles Xavier will be well rewarded. That is all.

[The hologram of Apocalypse disappears. Scene cuts to Graydon looking around.]

**Graydon:** I need answers

[Scene cuts to Graydon running into Caesars Palace and heading for the front desk.]

**Graydon:** Excuse me, Mr. Teller, what year is it?

[The Teller looks at Graydon suspiciously.]

**Teller:** It's two thousand and twenty.  
**Graydon:** How did I know you were going to say that? What happened?  
**Teller:** I don't understand?  
**Graydon:** (motioning to nothing.) How did all this...the big hologram...resistance w..Where did...  
**Teller:** Sir, calm down. Take a deep breath.

[Graydon breathes in and calms down.]

**Teller:** Now, what can I help you with?  
**Graydon:** Who's president of the United States in two thousand and twenty?  
**Teller:** Excuse me? There hasn't been a president in ten years. We have a world leader now. Have you been living under a rock?  
**Graydon (Nodding his head):** Yes, you can say that. Okay, where's the nearest airport?  
**Teller:** There are no airports, sir.  
**Graydon:** No airports? Then how do people get around?

[The Teller points Off-Screen. Graydon looks and see's a weird, large, ring, at the entrance of the casino. The ring is 22 ft in diameter and has a weird liquid in its center, looking almost like a puddle. He see's multiple people walking in and out of the liquid.]

**Graydon:** What the hell is that?  
**Teller:** A Stargate.  
**Graydon:** A what?  
**Teller:** A portal that can take you anywhere you want to go on the planet.  
**Graydon:** How did...  
**Teller (Cutting in):** I'm sorry, sir, but can I see your identification card?  
**Graydon:** What?

[The Teller's face-hardens.]

**Teller:** By Decree of Lord Apocalypse, leader of this world, all civilians are required to carry an identification card.

[Graydon gulps.]

**Graydon:** I must have left me identification card in my room, but if you wait here I'll go...  
**Teller:** There's no need for that. (Motioning to the pad in front of him.) We have an identification pad. Just put your hand right here and we'll be able to identify you.  
**Graydon:** Here's the thing I'm not one for those pad things and...  
**Teller:** If you do not cooperate I'll be forced to call security and have you put in jail.

[Graydon starts to sweat uncontrollably.]

**Graydon:** Al...alright. I'll do the pad thing.

[Graydon puts his hand on the pad and the teller scans it. A few seconds pass. Graydon notices the Tellers face starting to change from a hardened, suspicious look to a surprised, somewhat timid look. The Teller looks at Creed and begins smiling politely.]

**Teller:** Mr. Creed, I am so sorry for my behavior towards you. I didn't notice you in those rags.

[Graydon is surprised.]

**Graydon:** Um, what?  
**Teller:** Your room has been prepped and is ready for you.  
**Graydon:** What room?  
**Teller:** You penthouse suite. You booked it a few days ago.  
**Graydon:** I think there's been some sort of a mistake here. Cause, I don't remem...  
**Teller:** Oh, it's all right if you don't remember. Your file says you may suffer some slight memory loss from your head injury.  
**Graydon:** Head Injury?  
**Teller: **I'll have the bellboy show you to your room. Also, your free play is available whenever you need it.  
**Graydon:** But...how...when...

[The bellboy approaches Graydon.]

**Bellboy:** This way, sir.

[Graydon is so confused he can't even think straight, but decides to follow the bellboy.]

The End.


	12. Quiet Day

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

**Season 2**

Episode 12: Quiet Day

(It opens at the Mansion as the babies are in four high chairs as they giggle while Kayla and Jean try and feed them.)

**Kayla:** Anna, open up for the Blackbird. Vioom.  
**Anna:** Ah!

(Anna opens her mouth and eats the food.)

**Jim:** What is that stuff, anyway?  
**Jean:** Strained cheese omelets.  
**Jim:** Ew.  
**Kayla:** Well you loved it when you were a baby.  
**Jim:** Ah, Mom!  
**Jean:** Okay Bonnie, open the door for the eagle.

(Bonnie opens her mouth and eats the omelets and smiles.)

**Kayla:** Cathy's turn. Here it comes. Vioom. (Cathy keeps her mouth closed.) Oh come on, it tastes really good. Watch. Vioom. (Kayla sticks some in Jim's mouth and his eyes widen.) Smile, the babies are watching you. (Jim forces his face into a smile, which looks very painful.) And they're waiting for their big brother to swallow.

(Jim swallows.)

**Jim:** Mm... This tastes... So good.  
**Laura:** Seriously? (Logan subtly shakes his head.) Oh.  
**Jean:** Okay, Rogue, would you like to feed Daphne?  
**Rogue:** Um... I don't know... What if I hurt her?  
**Logan:** Rogue, your whole body's clothed, there's no way anything can happen.  
**Rogue:** Okay. (Rogue holds a spoon to Daphne as she has some, and she spits it up on Rogue.) Okay, ow.  
**Bobby:** You alright?  
**Rogue:** I have strained omelet in my eye. Of course I aint alright.  
**Jim:** I'll help you with that.

(Jim gently brushes the food out of Rogue's eye.)

**Rogue:** Uh... Thanks.  
**Jim:** You're... You're welcome.

(They get nervous and look in opposite directions.)

**Laura:** What's the matter with you two?  
**Jim:** Laura!  
**Laura:** What? What did I say? What?

(Jim slaps his head. Cut to a Danger Room fight just before lunch as Jim, Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, and Laura are about to fight.)

**Logan:** Okay, let's go.

(A hologram of a Sentinel appears.)

**Jim:** Oh crud.

(They dodge the Sentinel's attacks.)

**Rogue:** What do we do?  
**Jim:** I don't know. I've never really seen these things before.  
**Bobby:** I've got an idea!

(Bobby jumps out and freezes the Sentinel as it charges.)

**Jim:** Nice move.

(Another one appears.)

**Kitty:** I've got an idea!

(Kitty runs through a Sentinel, and it blows sky high.)

**Rogue:** Okay, now what?

(Another Sentinel appears.)

**Jim:** Oh for the love of-  
**Kayla (warning tone):** Jim!  
**Anna:** Ooh.

(Anna tries to wiggle out of Kayla's arms, but she holds on too tightly.)

**Jim:** We've gotta think. Wait a second, I've got it! X, get your claws ready!  
**Laura:** Why?  
**Jim:** Just do it.

(Laura extends her claws, and Jim picks her up.)

**Laura:** Hey, what are you doing?  
**Jim:** Something Dad told me he used to do with Colossus.

(Jim throws Laura at the Sentinel, and it loses its head, as the room returns to normal.)

**Logan:** Nice.  
**Jim:** Thanks.  
**Laura:** That was... So fun! Let's do it again!  
**Jim:** Later, I'm starving.  
**Rogue:** Let's see what we've got in the drawers.  
**Bobby:** Well-  
**Rogue:** Bobby!  
**Kitty:** Jerk.

(Logan walks into Xavier's room as he sits down when he ends up in front of Xavier again.)

**Logan:** Oh crud, what now?  
**Professor:** Logan, you must save Magnus.  
**Logan:** What?

To Be Continued...


	13. No Need for Magneto

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

**Season 2**

Episode 13: No Need for Magneto

[Scene opens immediately after the previous episode. Logan is shocked by Charles request.]

**Logan:** I'm sorry what?  
**Xavier:** You have to save Magneto.  
**Logan:** Why?  
**Xavier:** Logan, you, and the X-men, have to start preparing for the worst. We have no idea when Apocalypse turned up in the past and we need to ensure the salvation of the resistance in the past.

[Logan raises his eyebrows,]

**Logan:** And Magneto would know how to do that?  
**Xavier:** Logan. Magneto was the one who helped form what would be the resistance.  
**Logan:** What?

[There's a flash and Logan see's the X-men and Magneto's, newly formed, Brotherhood fighting side by side.]

**Xavier (V.O):** The X-men and The Brotherhood joined forces during Apocalypse's first strike...

[Scene cuts to a few X-men and Brotherhood members being killed.]

**Xavier:** Many lives were lost, but this one battle would inspire many to fight against Apocalypse. The remaining X-men and Brotherhood members would then become the resistance.  
**Logan:** Geez...  
**Xavier:** This is why you need to save Magneto.  
**Logan:** Who's going after him?

[Scene cuts to Stryker, standing in his office. His jacket is off and he is drinking a cup of coffee. Suddenly there's a loud beep coming from the phone on his desk.]

**Stryker (Pressing the button):** Yes?  
**Voice (Statically):** We've located Magneto, sir.  
**Stryker:** Where?  
**Voice (Statically):** At an old Warehouse in New Jersey.  
**Stryker:** Put our forces on alert.  
**Voice:** Understood, sir. How do you want to apprehend him?  
**Stryker:** I have one idea that might work... how are the new batches of serums coming?  
**Voice (Statically):** We're extracting them from the subject now. It should be a few hours.  
**Stryker:** Good.

[Scene cuts to a few hours later as Nos enters Magneto's office.]

**Magneto:** I take it, by you being here, that Gambit is dead?  
**Nos:** No.  
**Magneto:** What?  
**Nos:** He's too well guarded by the X-men. However, (To himself) I should have done this in the first place.

[Nos rushes over to Magneto and grabs his shoulder before Magneto even has a chance to defend himself. Nos remembers Kayla's ability and starts imitating it.]

**Nos:** Gambit is dead. You're going to believe that he is dead for a long time.  
**Magneto:** For a long time...  
**Nos:** Very good. Now, since another buyer has approached me, you're going to go outside and surrender yourself to MRD forces.  
**Magneto:** Surrender myself to the MRD forces...  
**Nos:** And if Pietro or anyone else tries to stop you, and/ or save you, you will destroy them, understood?  
**Magneto:** Destroy all those who try to stop me from being captured...  
**Nos:** Very good. I've already put your son out. So, we won't have any other disturbances during this transaction.

[Nos leaves and scene cuts to him and Magneto walking outside. Dozens of MRD soldiers and agents are there. Nos motions for Magneto to get into one of the MRD Trucks, which he does. Scene cuts to an MRD soldier handing Nos a briefcase.]

**MRD Soldier:** One million in cash.  
**Nos:** Give my thanks to Stryker.

To Be Continued...


	14. Save Magneto

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

**Season 2**

Episode 14: Save Magneto

(It opens at the Mansion as Logan walks out.)

**Logan:** We're heading to the MRD base.  
**Jim:** Again?  
**Rogue:** What's wrong now?  
**Logan:** We've gotta save Magneto.  
**Remy:** We've gotta what now?  
**Scott:** Why?  
**Logan:** According to the Professor, we need Magneto's help when Apocalypse shows up. Jean and Kayla, you look after the squirts. Everyone else, let's go.

(Cut to the Blackbird.)

**Liger:** What's the plan? Charge in and save Magneto?  
**Wolverine:** Pretty much.  
**Cyclops:** That's your plan?  
**Wolverine:** More or less.  
**Gambit:** Well, it worked the last time.

(Cut to the MRD base as the Blackbird lands in the forest as Magneto is brought in.)

**Rogue:** Who on Earth could have beaten Magneto to the point where he was captured?  
**Liger:** I'd bet my mask that it was Nos.

(Stryker smiles as Magneto is escorted in when the Brotherhood appears behind the X-Men.)

**Liger:** What are you guys doing here?  
**Quicksilver:** We're here to save my father. What are you doing here?  
**Wolverine:** Same thing. Let's get going.  
**Quicksilver:** Alright.  
**Toad:** Ha-ha! For once, I'm the one saving someone.  
**Liger:** I've got an idea for how we're getting in there.

(Cut to an MRD truck a fair amount away from the base as Gambit walks in.)

**Gambit:** Hello.  
**MRD Officer:** Who the hell are you?

(Gambit pulls out a card, and it begins to glow.)

**Gambit:** Au revoir.

(Cut to the MRD truck as the Brotherhood, Nightcrawler, and Beast grunt and shout in back, and the human looking ones ride upfront in MRD uniforms.)

**Liger:** Hey, we've got the rest of the Brotherhood in there. They were trying to break their boss out. Could you hurry up and let us in?  
**Toad:** HEY LET ME OUT! LET ME OUTTA HERE!  
**MRD:** Alright, everything looks in order.

(They go in, and as actual mardies open the doors, Gambit, Liger, and Wolverine knock them out.)

**Gambit:** Need some help with the cuffs?  
**Quicksilver:** No thanks.

(Quicksilver easily opens the cuffs as everyone else does the same.)

**Wolverine:** Alright, Quicksilver, Nightcrawler, you two look for a control room where you can figure out where Magneto is.  
**Quicksilver:** On it.

(Quicksilver runs off. Cut to an observation room as Quicksilver arrives, and Nightcrawler teleports in as he lands on an MRD officer.)

**Nightcrawler:** See anything?  
**Quicksilver:** Okay... There he is, level four.  
**Nightcrawler:** Right. Logan, Magneto's on level four.  
**Wolverine:** We'll get down there as fast as we can. In the meantime, you two get there.

(Quicksilver rushes off as Nightcrawler teleports to the cell, which is a completely plastic prison, and they arrive at the same time.)

**Nightcrawler:** Gutentahg.  
**Magneto:** Uh... What happened?  
**Quicksilver:** We saw on security footage that Nos turned you over to Stryker.  
**Nightcrawler:** We were told by the Professor.  
**Deadpool:** Spooky. (Deadpool's standing there with Sabertooth.) Guys, if you wanna keep coming back, you might as well stay here. I think we can arrange it. (X-23 shows up and taps Deadpool's shoulder.) What? (X-23 cuts off Deadpool's arm.) Hey, what the hell? (He turns to see the X-Men.) Any of you care to give me a hand? No. I'll go get it.

(Deadpool runs off as Sabertooth growls.)

**Wolverine:** Okay, let's go.  
**X-23:** Can I fight Deadpool this time?  
**Liger:** Sure. Gambit, would you mind?  
**Gambit:** Not at all, mon frère.

(Gambit walks over to Magneto's cell and draws a smiley face on it, and it breaks open. Magneto then flies out.)

**Domino:** Now what, sir?  
**Magneto:** Well, we have a golden opportunity to ruin the base of the MRD, I suggest we take it.  
**Blob:** I can live with that.  
**Deadpool:** Yeah, no. I'm sorry but- (Deadpool's guns and swords fly out of his hands and holsters and face him.) Where do I sign up for Brotherhood membership?  
**Stryker:** No one's going anywhere.  
**Sabertooth:** Hello colonel.  
**Stryker:** Now, surrender, and your lives will be spared.  
**Iceman:** How about we just... Freeze!

(Stryker's feat are frozen to the ground.)

**Shadowcat:** Nice.  
**Wolverine:** Okay, now we might as well get everyone in here out.  
**Rogue:** Right.

(Cut to a few moments later as all the captured Mutants are released, and Magneto uses his powers to damage several of the devices there to stop them from hunting Mutants for awhile.)

**Cyclops:** Now let's go.

(Sabertooth jumps in the way.)

**Sabertooth:** I've still got a fight to finish.

(Wolverine stabs Sabertooth in the gut and pushes him off a cliff.)

**Wolverine:** Finished.  
**Toad:** So... Now what?  
**Wolverine:** We go back home, and you go back to whatever rat hole you live in.  
**Toad:** Hey we-OOF!

(Quicksilver has punched him in the stomach to get him to shut up.)

**Wolverine:** Whatever you do, just don't hurt anyone in there, for Charles' sake.  
**Magneto:** Very well. (The X-Men leave, and Magneto turns around as several MRD leave.) Avalanche, level the hangar.  
**Avalanche:** Yes sir.

(Avalanche destroys the hangar just before the mardies can get in there, and when they do, all they see are several ruined jets, helicopters, and so forth.)

**Magneto:** Let's go home.

(Magneto puts his hand on Quicksilver's shoulder, and they go off as Magneto lifts Sabertooth up and brings him along.)

The End.


	15. Nightmares, Base 2, and the Penthouse

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

**Season 2**

Episode 15: Nightmares, Base 2, and the Penthouse

[Scene opens with the sun rising outside. Scene shifts to Scott's room. Someone is sleeping next to Scott. Scene shifts to the sun's rays coming through the window. Scott grumbles when the sun's rays hit his face. He rolls over and smiles, keeping his eyes closed.]

**Scott:** Morning Jean.  
**Emma (O.S):** Morning Scott.

[Scott bolts up, but keeps his eyes closed.]

**Scott:** Emma?

[Scott starts feeling around for his glasses. Suddenly soft, gentle, hands grab his.]

**Emma (O.S):** It's all right, Scott. You can open your eyes.  
**Scott:** What? No, if I do...

[He feels Emma's finger touch his lips, silencing him.]

**Emma:** Just open your eyes.

[Scott opens his eyes and, surprisingly, he can see normally. He looks over and see's Emma lying right next to him. Emma smiles and kisses him on the cheek]

**Emma:** Did you sleep well, Scott?  
**Scott:** Emma? What're you doing...  
**Jean (Echoing):** Scott...? Scott?

[Scott looks around.]

**Scott:** Jean?  
**Emma:** So close...

[Scene flashes to Jean shaking Scott.]

**Jean:** Scott, wake up.

[Scott opens his eyes for a brief second. His optic beams shoot out, barley missing Jean and hitting the ceiling. Cut to Jim's room as the beam shoots through his floor. Jim bolts up, extending his claws.]

**Jim:** Who...what?

[Cut to Scott, who quickly closes his eyes. He feels around for his glasses and puts them on. Cut to Emma Frost's room. Emma is sitting on the side of her bed.]

**Emma:** So close...

[Cut to Jean and Scott. Scott is nearly frantic.]

**Scott:** Jean are you all right? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to...

[Jean caresses his cheek, calming him down.]

**Jean:** Shhh, it's all right. I'm all right.

[Jean and Scott kiss.]

**Jean:** You were shaking violently in your sleep, I got worried. Were you having a nightmare?  
**Scott:** I'm not sure what it was...

[Scott messages his temples.]

**Jim (O.S):** What the hell, Scott?

[Scott and Jean both look up and see Jim looking though the hole. Scott scratches his head.]

**Scott:** Sorry, Jim.

[Scene shifts to what's left of Stryker's MRD facility. Rescue crews and firefighters sweep through the rubble as Stryker walks through the rubble. Deadpool walks next to him.]

**Deadpool:** Dang, you're going to need some major moola to fix this place.  
**Stryker:** Shut up Wade.

[Thorton runs up to them.]

**Thorton:** We salvaged what we could from the lab.  
**Stryker:** Good. Have it moved to our new base.  
**Thorton:** Of course... which is where exactly?

[Cut to Alkali Lake as the MRD fixing up the base.]

**Thorton:** I thought you said this base was compromised.  
**Stryker:** It was, but those who know its location are either with the MRD, dead, or have no memory of this place.  
**Thorton:** Well, that's good to know. I'll be in the lab.

**Stryker (To an MRD agent):** I want those monitors up and running yesterday.  
**MRD Agent:** Yes, sir.

[Cut to Thorton in the lab.]

**Thorton:** I want all of our test subjects in this room and...

[Cut to Dr. Sybil Zane entering the base. Behind her are fourteen, specially designed, Cryo tubes. Inside one of them is Graydon Creed. Scene shifts to Sybil entering the main deck of the base as Stryker comes to meet her.]

**Stryker:** Welcome, Dr. Sybil. How was your trip to Texas?

[Sybil becomes flustered.]

**Sybil:** Fine.

[Stryker looks at the cryo tubes.]

**Stryker:** So many subjects. I like that. (To Sybil) How are the subjects?  
**Sybil:** Preserved, sir.  
**Stryker:** Good, very good. Take these to the lab please. Thorton will take it from there.  
**Sybil:** Yes, sir.

[Stryker begins to walk out.]

**Sybil (Calling Out):** Sir!

[Stryker turns around.]

**Stryker:** Yes, Doctor?

[Sybil puts a hand on Graydon's cryo-tube.]

**Sybil:** I was hoping I could stay and monitor the progress on this one.

[Stryker looks at Graydon's tube then back at Sybil.]

**Stryker:** Taking a personal liking to it?

[Sybil looks at Graydon's frozen body.]

**Sybil:** You could say that, sir.

_**FADE OUT**_

_**FADE IN: Las Vegas 2030**_

[Scene opens with bellboy leading Graydon to his room.]

**Bellboy:** You were fortunate to have gotten penthouse, sir. We're so overbooked I don't think we have any vacancies left.  
**Graydon:** (Not caring) Really?

[Cut to the penthouse as he and the bellboy enter.]

**Bellboy:** Well, I hope you enjoy your stay. Ring if you need anything.

[The bellboy leaves. Graydon is so enamored by the size of the room he doesn't even notice the bellboy has left.]

**Graydon:** (To the bellboy) Okay...thanks...

[Graydon walks to the window of his room, which has a view of the entire city.]

**Graydon:** This is impossible...there has to be a catch...

The End.


	16. Fun and Danger

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

**Season 2**

Episode 16: Fun and Danger

(It opens at the Chrysler Building as Anna, Bonnie, Cathy, and Daphne show up, and they have several bombs around their waists.)

**Bonnie:** Alright, let's go. (They run into the building.) Okay, once the bombs are planted, we get the people out and blow this place sky high.  
**Anna:** Why do you always get to lead?  
**Bonnie:** Because I'm the level-headed one.  
**Cathy (whining):** Stop fighting!  
**Anna:** Alright, alright. I call fighting one of the Horsemen if one of them show up!

(Anna runs off.)

**Daphne:** Ew, fighting's so icky, and these bombs clash with the building.  
**Bonnie:** Just go set up your area.  
**Daphne:** Okay.

(Daphne goes off.)

**Bonnie:** Cathy, you're next.  
**Cathy:** But it's really dark and scary in here.  
**Bonnie:** We'll be in contact, now let's hurry up, so Uncle Kurt and Domino can get us out of here.  
**Cathy:** Okay.

(Cathy goes off. Bonnie then goes through and plants her bombs and touches a device in her ear.)

**Bonnie:** You guys done?  
**Anna:** Check.  
**Daphne:** Check.  
**Cathy:** Check, now can we go?  
**Anna:** Ah, ya big crybaby.  
**Cathy (Tearing up):** Hey!  
**Bonnie:** Anna!  
**Anna:** Sorry.

(Cut to outside as they're met by an Age of Apocalypse Sabertooth.)

**Anna:** I call fighting him!  
**Bonnie:** Anna, wait!

(Anna attacks Sabertooth, but he growls and tosses her into the building.)

**Anna:** Ouch.  
**Daphne:** I told you fighting was icky. Now you're gonna have to buy a whole new outfit.  
**Anna:** Shut up, Daphne!

(Sabertooth attacks again and Daphne dodges, so that only her nail gets nicked.)

**Daphne:** My nail. He broke one of my nails.  
**Anna & Bonnie:** Hit the deck!  
**Cathy:** Mommy!

(They duck as Daphne goes berserk and repeatedly stabs Sabertooth until he's on the floor groaning.)

**Anna:** Wow, you just wasted Sabertooth!  
**Daphne:** Well the jerk broke my nail.  
**Bonnie:** Let's see how the others are dealing with the refugees.

(Cut to the Stargate as they arrive there with all the refugees along with Domino and Kurt.)

**AoA Domino:** We're set with getting everybody out.  
**Bonnie:** And the bombs are set in the building.  
**AoA Kurt:** Right, we'll evacuate the refugees first then blow it up.

(Domino turns the Stargate on, and they run through until only the girls, Domino, and Kurt are left.)

**AoA Domino:** Now!

(Anna pushes the button, and the building explodes.)

**AoA Kurt:** Let's go. The girls first!

(The girls jump through first.)

**AoA Domino:** Now you, Kurt.  
**AoA Kurt:** But-  
**AoA Domino:** Go!

(Kurt is shoved through and before Domino can get through one of the Sentinels attack, and one slams the Stargate just as Domino jumps in, and she is pulled away from the base as she flies off in the void. Cut to the base as Logan, Xavier, Magneto, Jean, Emma, and Bishop wait as the girls and Kurt appear.)

**Xavier:** Excellently done, all of you.  
**AoA Kurt:** Thank you, Professor.

(They wait for Domino, but she doesn't come.)

**Anna:** Uh... Shouldn't she be showing up about now.  
**Xavier (telepathically):** Domino... Domino! I... I can't feel her mind.  
**AoA Magneto:** You better get into Cerebro and look for her.  
**Xavier:** Indeed.  
**Anna:** Dad, I'm... I'm sorry, she told us and Kurt to go first and-  
**AoA Logan:** Shh. Easy kid. I'm sure that she's fine.  
**Anna:** Did you know Daphne beat the crap out of Sabertooth?  
**AoA Kayla:** Anna!  
**Anna:** Uh-oh.  
**AoA Kayla:** You come with me, young lady!

(Kayla pulls Anna away by her ear.)

**Anna:** Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!  
**AoA Jean:** Was Scott there?  
**Bonnie:** I'm sorry Aunt Jean, but we didn't even see him.  
**AoA Emma:** Don't worry Jean, we'll save him.  
**Bishop:** Come on, let's get something to eat.

(Cut to the present at the breakfast table as Jim walks up to Emma.)

**Jim (Politely):** Morning Ms. Frost...(Sarcastically) How's Scott? Still crushing?

[Jim rolls his eyes. Emma looks at Jim with a Venomous stare]

**Emma:** Jim, I'm warning you, stop now!  
**Jim:** Or what?  
**Emma:** Or this.

[Emma closes her eyes and enters Jim's mind.]

**Jim:** Hey, what the hell are you...

[Emma takes control of Jim's arms and makes him punch himself in the groin several times.]

**Jim (squeaky):** Ouch... (Jim then closes his eyes, and Emma is thrown back as she's pushed out of Jim's mind.) You crazy-  
**Kayla:** Jim!  
**Jim:** Crazy... Witch...  
**Baby Anna:** Aba.

(Baby Anna crawls towards Jim and lifts up her hands.)

**Kayla:** Aw, Anna learned to crawl.  
**Jim:** Hey kiddo. How are you?

(Anna blows a raspberry at Jim's face and giggles.)

**Rogue:** I guess she's pretty cheerful.  
**Logan:** Hey guys. What did I miss?  
**Jim:** Anna learned to crawl. (Cooing) Hey, wanna show Daddy?

(Jim sets Anna down and she crawls up to Logan and lifts up her arms.)

**Logan:** Nice job, kid.

(Laura comes down.)

**Laura:** What are you guys fawning over Anna for?  
**Rogue:** She learned to crawl.  
**Laura:** So?  
**Emma:** It means she's that much closer to learning how to walk.  
**Laura:** So?  
**Rogue:** Ya know, you could be a little more excited. I mean the clones are pretty much your sisters.  
**Laura:** Well when they beat up Deadpool, then I'll be impressed.  
**Logan:** Come on kid, just relax. You've gotta learn to enjoy the simple things.  
**Laura:** Hmph.

(Scott and Jean come down.)

**Jean:** What'd we miss?  
**Kayla:** Anna learned how to crawl.  
**Jean:** Oh, good job sweetie. (Cooing) Oh, come to Aunt Jean.

(Jean lifts Anna up and she giggles and holds her nose.)

**Baby Anna (giggling):** Abana!  
**Jean:** Please let go, dear.  
**Jim:** So, what were you two doing alone upstairs?  
**Kayla:** Jim, no offense dear, but you're kind of rude.  
**Jim:** Sorry.  
**Scott:** Besides, we weren't doing anything.

(Jim smirks, and Jean telepathically smacks his head.)

**Jim:** Okay, I probably deserved that.  
**Remy:** I'd say so. Oh, I've gotta check something I recorded last night.

(Remy sits up and leaves, and Jim and Rogue are now right next to each other.)

**Jim:** Um... Hi.  
**Rogue:** H-hello.  
**Bobby:** Man, these two take a while to get there, don't they?  
**Kitty:** So true.  
**Hank:** Come on; let's check the news to see if anything is going on.

(They get up and walk out with Kayla now holding Anna as the others are sleeping in Jean, Kitty, and Rogue's arms.)

The End.


	17. Saving Domino

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

**Season 2**

Episode 17: Saving Domino

[Scene opens with Graydon in the shower, letting the water pour over his sore and blistered body.]

Graydon: Lord, this feels good.

[Cut to Graydon looking through his closet, which has a full wardrobe of any and all types of clothing. Graydon puts on a black business suit with a green tie. He walks over to the mirror and looks at himself]

Graydon: Mmm... nah.

[Graydon takes off the suit and puts his old clothes back on.]

Graydon: I gotta get out of here.

[Graydon walks out of his room. Scene cuts to him on the casino floor, heading for the door. He's just about to walk out when he hears a commotion by the Stargate. He looks at the commotion and then looks at the door.]

Graydon: Why do I have to be so curious?

[Graydon walks over towards the crowd and pushes his way through.]

Graydon: Excuse me...pardon me...coming though...

[Graydon finally reaches the center and see's Domino, fighting a few guards. So far she seems to be holding her own. Everyone starts shouting insults at her.]

Person: Traitor!  
Person 2: Off with her head!  
Person 3: Death to all in the resistance!

[Graydon looks at a random person.]

Graydon: How do you know she's resistance?

[The person looks at Graydon.]

Person: Are you blind? Look at her arm! She's wearing the colors of the resistance.

[Graydon looks at Domino's arm, which has a blue and silver X-Men symbol on it.]

Graydon: Huh.

[Suddenly, dozens of security officers enter the lobby and begin to overrun Domino. The put her in handcuffs drag her out of the Casino. One guard addresses the crowd.]

Guard: Okay, nothing to see here

[The crowd begins to depart. Graydon walks over to the guard.]

Graydon: Can I talk to you for a second?

[Cut to Domino being put inside a windowless room and locked inside.]

Domino: There's got to be a way out of here?

[Suddenly the door to her cell opens and in walks Graydon, wearing a guard's uniform.]

Graydon: Come on.  
Domino: What?  
Graydon: You want to get out of here follow me

[Domino suspects something, but decides to follow him. Cut to outside the room as Domino see's several unconscious guards. Graydon starts undressing one of them.]

Graydon: What size are you?

[Cut to Domino and Graydon walking through the Casino floor wearing security guard uniforms. Scene shifts to them walking out of the casino as sentinels show up and walk towards them. Domino starts to panic, but Graydon grabs her arm.]

Graydon: Stay calm and keep walking.

[The Sentinels don't notice Domino in her disguise and walk past them.]

Domino: What's your plan for getting us out of her?

[Graydon shrugs.]

Graydon: I'm making this up as I go along. (Shouting) TAXI!

[A taxi pulls over and Graydon and Domino get in.]

Driver: Where to?  
Domino: Just drive!  
Driver: You got it!

[The taxicab drives off.]

Graydon: Hey, take it easy with the driver. He didn't do you any...

[Domino pulls out a pistol and points it at Graydon.]

Domino: You have some explaining to do! Who are you and why did you help me?

[Graydon doesn't answer. Instead he stays calm.]

Domino: Answer me!

[Graydon, with inhuman speed, snatches Domino's gun from her hand and points it at her. Domino's eyes widen.]

Graydon: I don't appreciate having guns pointed at me and I, especially, don't like when people yell at me for no reason.

[Graydon ejects the pistols magazine and removes the bullet from the barrel before handing her gun back to her.]

Graydon: My name is Graydon Creed and, as to why I helped you, I saw you were in need of assistance and I thought you could help me out.  
Domino: With what?  
Graydon: Well, for starters: One minute I'm living in the year 2010 and the next thing I know I'm in 2020 and mutants are ruling the world. I need to know what's going on with me and how the hell this all happened. I think you guys might be able to give me some answers.

[Domino's face-hardens.]

Domino: Hmph and why should I help you?

[Graydon's jaw drops.]

Graydon: Wow, I guess saving one's life doesn't count for anything, does it?

To Be Continued…


	18. Return of the Creed

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

**Season 2**

Episode 18: Return of the Creed

(It opens as Domino continues to stare at Graydon.)

Graydon: So... Why should you help me? ... Because I need to know what's going on, and who's Apocalypse?  
AoA Domino: Where have you been for the last few decades?  
Graydon: Asleep, now please, just tell me.  
AoA Domino: Well Apocalypse appeared twenty years ago, and he turned several X-Men into his servants. The ones he didn't turn united with the Brotherhood and several humans to stop him. Twenty years later, Professor Xavier woke up, and he's been leading the Resistance with Magneto and Wolverine. We just recently rescued the refugees of New York.  
Graydon: The refugees of what?  
AoA Domino: New York. It was turned into a prison camp.  
Graydon: Well where's the Resistance's hideout?  
AoA Domino: Why should I tell you that?  
Graydon: Because I want to join.  
AoA Domino: Alright, but first, can I have my gun back?  
Graydon: Um... Okay.

(Graydon passes the gun, and Domino uses the stun setting to knock out the driver and then knocks Graydon out. Cut to Alkali Lake as Graydon wakes up with Domino.)

AoA Domino: Morning sleepy head.  
Graydon: How'd we...?  
AoA Domino: I took us on a Stargate and then blew it up.  
Graydon: Why don't I...?  
AoA Domino: I stunned you, so you wouldn't know where we are until we're absolutely sure we can trust you, after all some of the Resistance's closest friends were turned into our worst enemies by Apocalypse.  
Graydon: Sounds fair.

(They walk into the Lake, and Logan shows up with the clones.)

AoA Logan: About time you- (Logan suddenly extends his claws and holds them to Graydon's neck.) You smell a lot like Sabertooth.  
Graydon: You know Victor Creed?  
Anna: Yeah, they keep fighting each other. It's really cool to watch.  
Daphne: Anna, fighting's so icky.  
Anna: Oi, how can we share genetic material?!  
AoA Logan: Now tell me, why do you smell like Sabertooth?  
Graydon: He... He... He's my father.  
Anna: Ew! Who in their right mind would do Sabertooth?!  
Daphne: I don't know, but he looks _cute_!  
Bonnie: Daphne, focus.  
Graydon: Please, I assure you that I'm nothing like my father... Aside from smell apparently.

(Logan retracts his claws.)

AoA Logan: I've got my eyes on you bub.

(Graydon then sees that Logan doesn't appear to have a left hand.)

Graydon: Uh... What happened to your left hand?  
AoA Logan: Your old man cut it off when we first fought Apocalypse.  
Graydon: Ew.  
Cathy: Daddy, I'm cold!  
AoA Logan: Don't worry, sweetie, we're going in. We'll introduce Creed to Charles and see if he's trust worthy.

(Cut to Xavier's room at the base as Graydon arrives.)

Graydon: Hello sir.  
Professor: Ah, Mr. Creed. Sit down. Now just relax. This won't hurt.

(The Professor puts his hands on Graydon's head, and he sees his whole life, ending with his losing consciousness at the lab and waking up in Nevada. Xavier gasps.)

Graydon: What? What'd you see?  
Xavier: There appears to be more to you than even you know, but I also saw that you have no desire to serve Apocalypse or love of his rule. Welcome to the Resistance Against Apocalypse.  
Graydon: Thank you, sir. I won't let you down.  
Xavier: I hope that is true. Now, we'll show you around.

(Cut to the present as Scott is in a restaurant when Emma walks in from the ladies' room wearing a white version of what Jean wore when the Phoenix was extracted from her.)

Emma: Hello Scott.  
Scott: Emma? Wait a second... This is a dream, isn't it.

(Emma puts her hand on Scott's.)

Emma: It doesn't have to be. You know there's a connection between us, Scott.  
Scott: Emma, we're just friends. I love Jean.  
Emma: Oh, what does she have that I don't have?  
Jean: The common courtesy not to intrude on people's dreams.

(Jean's standing there in her regular outfit.)

Emma: Oh bugger.  
Scott: Jean! I- This-  
Jean: I know you're not the one at fault Scott. Now Emma, get out, now.  
Emma: What he sees in you, I'll never know.  
Jean: And what makes you want to go after Scott when you know we both love each other, I'll never know.  
Emma: This is not over, Grey.

(Emma leaves.)

Scott: Well... While you're here...  
Jean: I thought you'd never ask.

(The scene shifts to a large bedroom as they walk to the bed.)

The End.


End file.
